Work
by jaygoose
Summary: Dax isn't acting like his usual upbeat self and Jak wants to know why. Finding out the problem turns out to be a lot easier then fixing it. Jak's solution only makes things worse. [eventual JakDax]
1. All Down Hill From Here

_**Summary:** Set after Jak 3, so there will be spoilers. Jak learns that his best friend is not as happy as he seems and aims to change it. Only, the remedy comes at a higher price then Jak had originally realized. (OC alert. Yaoi alert, in later chapters. Slightly AU.)_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Jak and Daxter. Naughty Dog does. Lucky bastards. _

**_/Act. 1/_**

**_Work _**

**(A Jak and Daxter Fic)**

_Chapter One: All Down Hill From Here_

"I think that you should know… that I absolutely refuse to call you Mar. I mean, what kinda name is _Mar_ anyway?"

A pair of familiar blue eyes blinked slowly. The intensity of the young man's stare never wavered however.

"Ok."

"Good. Just so we're clear."

With that being said Daxter returned to the drink in front of him. Jak in turn resettled back into the comfortable quiet of the empty bar.

He had come to enjoy these quiet times nowadays. When the truth about his origins was made known he had no idea how much he had gotten himself into. For one, Ashelin seemed to double her advances toward him. Not that it hadn't been clear what she wanted with him before, but now it was down right scandalous.

With her new position as Governor of Haven city, the former Krimson Guard General seemed to believe that if she had Mar's heir on her arm her position would be sealed. The people were still weary of any type of rule at this point not that Jak could blame them. They had even seemed to take his new found status with a grain of salt.

It wasn't that Jak was completely uninterested in Ashelin. He just wanted to take it slow. He thought that it was pretty obvious that he was not the type to settle down. Well, not yet anyway.

There just seemed to be so much more out there. Things he wanted to do and see. Besides, he and Daxter had too much adventuring left to do. And there was no way that he could see himself trying to run a city. To be honest he was still just as much of a mess as Haven himself. Balance be damned, he still some times found him self at a complete loss when it came to his supposed Dark and Light gifts.

The green blond sighed silently. There were other things to focus on at the moment. Like keeping Daxter from drowning himself in booze. The ottsel was currently curled up on a pile of napkins snoring softly. Jak grinned lightly at the sight; at least he'd stopped drinking.

Jak set about cleaning up the remains glasses and bottles left by customers after locking up. The Naughty Ottsel was Dax's bar but more often then naught Jak found himself and Tess doing most of the managing lately.

Not that Jak was one to complain. Daxter had been there for most of his life. It was nothing to be there to help his friend with some as trivial as running a bar when compared to the things that Jak had dragged his friend through. But he had to wonder why it was that his friend didn't seem as interested in the bar anymore.

Daxter had been so excited about it in the beginning. In fact, lately Daxter hadn't seemed as excited about anything lately. Well except getting completely wasted. The frequency of those episodes hadn't gone unnoticed by Jak either. There had been many times when Jak had fixed his mind to say something. To ask his friend what was wrong. But then Daxter would look at him and say something oh so Dax-like and he would be fooled. And they'd go on as if nothing was wrong.

The thing was… there _was_ something wrong. And it had begun to seep into their friendship. When Dax wasn't right, Jak wasn't right. And the longer this went on the more un-right the two of them would be come. So Jak had made up his mind yet again that he would find out what was bugging his friend. He stole a glance at the sleeping ottsel. It seemed that it would have to wait til morning, or afternoon at this rate.

Once everything was in its proper place Jak picked his snoozing partner in crime up and headed for the back stairs. The two of them shared one of the only two rooms in the top floor of the bar. It wasn't so bad actually. The two of them hardly ever slept when the place was open anyway therefore they never were annoyed by the noise or the horrendous (though Daxter would never call it that) glow of the Naughty Ottsel's mascot. Which just so happened to be right out side their window.

It was on the way up that Daxter started to stir. He looked up groggily at his much larger friend and grinned.

"Aww…" He said drunkenly. "Did ah fall 'sleep on da bar again?"

Jak smiled. "Course not. Ya fell asleep on the napkins this time."

"Oh…good."

As they got to the top of the stairs Jak began to make out a noise that sound suspiciously like giggling. Jak grinned despite himself but the smile quickly wavered as he discovered where the sound was coming from.

It seemed that Tess had company.

Daxter tensed noticeably in his friend's arms. Jak hadn't failed the notice the tension in the air between Tess and Dax. She had left the bar early that night on her way to dinner date. It was obvious to everyone except the blonde woman that Dax hadn't been all that happy about it.

Jak had also noticed that the normally sickening interaction between the two had sort of waned since their last adventure. After which, to everyone's unending surprise, instead of wishing to be human again Daxter had asked for a pair of ottsel fitted pants.

That had taken Jak completely by surprise even though he had done his best to keep a straight face. Jak had been given the offer to become a Precursor at one point as well, but he couldn't have been more relived that Veger had forcibly taken his place once he learned the truth behind the Precursor's Legacy.

He'd never said anything about it to Daxter though.

But he was still surprised that his friend had decided to stay an ottsel. Jak had thought that maybe Daxter was just so excited about being a legendary being that he didn't care about it anymore. The older boy had been a bit disappointed however. Changing Daxter back had been the reason for their first big adventure together and even with everything that had happened since then it had always been one of Jak's goals to get his friend back to normal one day.

But if Daxter was happy the way he was, who was Jak to say anything about it?

The sour look on Daxter's face at the moment however, had caused Jak to think otherwise. The ottsel turned his nose up and twisted away from the bar tender burying his face in Jak's tunic.

"Uh hi Tess… hi… Jinx." Jak muttered.

Tess blushed prettily and returned the greeting shyly. Jinx's greeting was a bit more obnoxious however. Jak left to the pair to their own devices as soon as he got the chance.

"Well, that was…" Jak shuttered slightly as he pushed the door to their room open.

"Some pair, huh?" Daxter said ruefully.

"Well to each their own I guess. But I would have never pictured those two together."

Jak looked down at the soft bundle of fur in his arms. Daxter wouldn't even look at him. There was no way that his shirt was all that interesting.

"Dax?"

"Nothing's wrong Jak."

To this the taller of the two sighed heavily.

_"And that of course means that something is."_

It had to be about Tess. Jak had hoped that they had both come to some sort of agreement or something… He'd hoped that the two of them really were just friends. Friends with absolutely no boundaries, but friends nonetheless. But maybe he was wrong? He usually was when it came to other people. But with Dax… He'd always known what was going on with Dax.

Jak gave up if only for a little while and made them the both of them comfortable in his bed. You see, Daxter never slept in his own bed. He said that it was way too big for such a small creature such as himself. And that since ottsels were such tiny things that it meant that they didn't generate much body heat on their own.

And if that didn't convince Jak enough to Daxter's liking he proceeded to go on about how in nature such a creature would sleep within a group to keep warm. At that point Jak would roll his eyes and pretend he never asked and Dax would do the same.

For some reason Jak wasn't as tired now as he probably should be. He couldn't get his mind to settle. But Daxter seemed to be peaceful enough. He could tell by his friend's even breaths.

But he couldn't sleep. And it wasn't fair that he was the one that couldn't rest now. Dax was the one with the problem.

He hadn't even noticed that he was being watched… by a pair of weary, hung over baby blues.

There was a tired sigh and then:

"Jak…" Daxter started. "Could you please… please… stop thinking! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"I'm sorry Dax."

The older boy's gaze lingered a little longer then Daxter would have liked. He was forced to raise an orange furred brow in response.

"If this is about Tess then you can just save it alright." The ottsel said curling back in on himself. "Because it's her loss anyway!" He said whipping back around to face his friend.

"Oh of course!" His best friend agreed.

"That's right. I mean the girl has to be crazy anyway right? Giving up all this!"

"Yeah!" Jak laughed in response.

"Don't be surprised if she comes back running Jakky boy," his friend said sleepily. "Who wouldn't once ya realized that you, my friend, have given up your one chance with Orange Lightening?"

Jak grinned.

Daxter curled up on the boy's chest.

"Now get some sleep buddy, we've got a big day tomorrow."

And with that Dax said no more. But the thing was, though as amusing as his little speech had been, Jak still wasn't convinced.

"Uh, Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not sleeping."

"Uh no, I'm not."

"And why is that?"

"…"

_Sigh._

"Not buying it huh?"

"Uh…nope."

The silence that followed was… wrong. Nothing like the ones they usually shared. The comfortable types that reminded them both of Sandover and sleepovers they had when they were kids.

"Dax," Jak said sitting up. Effectively ruining his friend's comfy position.

This did not go over well with Daxter.

"You know Jak." He half growled. "I liked it better when you didn't talk."

Jak ignored him.

"Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Daxter sat up hunched over; Jak couldn't even make out his face. A soft humorless chuckle was the only response he got in return for his sincere declaration of concern. He really didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't like his friend at all. And it didn't help his worry any.

"Come on big guy." Jak said running his fingers through his friend's furry head. "What's going on?"

When Dax still didn't answer, Jak doubled his ministrations. Ah yes, there was no way to get his best buddy to do whatever you wanted like the patent pending Jak's infamous behind the ear scratch. The key was to apply just the perfect amount of pressure. With in moments Daxter was putty.

"Cu…ut…it…out Jak!" He said slapping his hand away.

Jak smiled at first but it gone as soon as he saw the hurt look on his friend's face.

"Dax?"

"Look…I'm sorry okay." The ottsel said quietly. "I just haven't been feeling to good lately."

Well he knew that. The question was why?

Jak pleading baby blues were not helping matters for the little guy.

"Do we have to do this now?" he asked.

"Well, you know Daxter, I would just let it drop but your aura is disturbing my rest."

Dax smiled ruefully. "My aura huh?"

"Yep." Jak said his eyes full of the determination that Daxter had always loved and admired.

He was finding that it wasn't so great when it was directed toward him.

"Your Chi is in disarray my friend." Jak continued, with a straight face mind you. "We must find the root of your troubles before more damage can be done." He added rubbing his much _abused_ hand.

"Well there's nothing we can do… your holiness."

_Sigh._ "Daxter, Daxter, Daxter." Jak tisked. "When has that ever stopped me?"

"You do know that it's three in the morning?"

A green brow raised in response.

"Look, Jak I had my chance… and I wasted it, okay. It's over."

Now Jak was really confused.

"With Tess?"

"No not with Tess!"

Dax stared into his friend even more confused gaze. For the love of the Precursors… He loved Jak. Really he did but the guy could be so thick sometimes. Did he really have to go into detail about all this?

"With the precursors! I wished for a fucking pair of pants okay!"

Oh.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Daxter sneered. "And why didn't you stop me!" He said poking Jak in the chest.

"I…I don't know Dax."

He had been too surprised to say anything. And disappointed. But he couldn't tell Daxter that now. Not when he was as upset as he was.

"If I could take it back I would." Daxter began, as serious as Jak had ever seen him. It brought a strange tightness to his chest.

"But it all seemed so… I don't know. Glamorous maybe? Being a mystical being and junk. But that doesn't last long once you realize that having orange fur and a tail doesn't mean that everyone's going to be bowing down at your feet. Nope, I'm just still just plain ol' Daxter. Scratch him behind his ears and you can get him to do whatever you want."

Jak felt like he'd swallowed a whole pot of hot coffee. He face flushed red and he dropped his head guiltily.

"Um…I'm sorry Daxter."

"Oh don't be. I went along with it. It really wasn't so bad at first."

Jak truly didn't know what to say. But for once the silence was killing him.

"So now you see, there's nothing even you can do buddy. So just get some sleep."

Jak sighed but froze when he realized that Daxter was heading to his own bed. His friend turned back and smiled weakly at him.

"Maybe you'll have a better chance if I keep my disarrayed Chi over here." He joked lamely.

And with that the ottsel settled down to rest.

Green brows furrowed. And he was supposed to sleep now?


	2. Man In Uniform

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own Jak and Daxter. Naughty Dog does. Lucky bastards._

_**Work**_

_Chapter Two: Man In Uniform_

He had been floating at the edge of consciousness for a few moments now. He barely registered the draping of the heavier then usual forearm over his eyes. But no matter what he did that damned light still found a way to slither through his make shift shield. Making its presence known to the weary young man. And it stung his eyes; _fucking light_, prompting the thick tears of all sleep addled men.

It wasn't long before he felt the metal frame of his cot rattle beneath him causing a weak groan in annoyance. His brain felt like loose jell-o in the casing of his skull and any little jolt sent it reeling unrelentingly against the electrified fence that was his dreaded hang over.

"Go. A. Way." He rasped pathetically.

"No. I don't think I will." Was the indignant reply.

The current and often Bain of his existence sighed dramatically and kicked his bunk even harder.

The world sparked and spun behind his wrinkled lids.

"Get up you ass! We're going to be late… Again!"

"So leave already." The lounging one growled as he pulled the covers over his head.

"You know I can't. We already had this discussion. We _always_ have this discussion."

He was clenching his teeth; the splayed man could tell by the way the words seemed to mimic a steamy hiss as they crossed the other man's lips.

"I will not have my ass chewed out again because of you, Davis!" the other boy growled. "Now get your sorry hide out of this fucking bed before I smother you and tell the commander you croaked in your sleep!"

A pale hand inched the lonely blanket away from a pair of blood shot eyes. They were wide in disbelief (well, what passed for wide in the state he was in). The blanket inched down even lower to reveal the bags underneath those same tired eyes. A lawn of vaguely disturbing stubble followed only adding more detail to the man's haggard visage.

It was amazing what a weekend of binge drinking could do to a guy by Monday morning.

The man apparently named Davis licked his dry lips. Green eyes tinged in red never wavered, although the view was a bit hazy. After a staring match the poor guy was much too ill to win, the raven-haired boy reluctantly emerged from the covers. He hit the floor on his feet surprisingly, although with a pronounced wince. He then proceeded to limp toward the bathroom they shared, muttering something that sounded an awful like:

"Well, fuck you too Vergil."

**_oo0oo_**

He inhaled sharply. And immediately gagged. Jak scrunched up his nose but the pressure there remained, something rough but soft at the same time tickling him. He was till half asleep but the smell was bothering him.

"Ugh…" he moaned tiredly and swung his arms forward wildly.

The attack was brief and the man's arms fell just as quickly to his sides again.

The smell and the tickling pressure were gone momentarily but it wasn't long before it returned. There was a jagged giggle. So he cracked open a heavy eyelid. The vision before him was incredibly distorted. He was forced to open the other just to focus. There was a blob of orange and yellow standing on his chest.

"Daxter?" he groaned.

Another chuckle was the only response he got.

Okay, so Dax was standing on his chest, but that didn't explain the stinky weight on his face… or maybe it did. His eyes crossed as he tried to focus on his nose and the presence there.

"Dax!" He wailed sitting up so abruptly the ottsel was sent flying to the end of the cot.

Jak grimaced and wiped the imaginary filth from his face. He growled and jumped up on his feet, the mattress squeaking painfully. Before Daxter could even get upright, he was shoved back into the matt by his best friend's foot. Jak's big toe muffled any protest Daxter could have mustered.

"Let's see how you like it!" Jak cackled. "Oww!"

The blond shrieked and fell back on the cot. He bent his foot up to eye level and examined his injured toe. Dax had bitten him.

Unfortunately for Daxter, however, Jak was not the only one who had suffered. He spit and retched, trying desperately to get the taste of the man's foot out of his mouth.

"Geez Louise, Jak!" He said pulling a face. "When's tha last time ya washed them dogs ah yours!"

"You're one to talk!" Jak smiled before pouting pitifully as he continued to prod his toe. "You are up to date on your shots, right?"

Before Dax could edge out a reply, Jak sneezed loudly catching it with his hand. The older boy looked at said hand with a frown, before promptly wiping what ever it was that had caused such a reaction on the blanket.

Dax paled.

"Alright!" the ottsel yelled. "In ta the shower with ya Mr. Manners! And hurry it up! Tattooed Wonder will probably already be bitchin' at us for over sleepin' as it is! And as much as I'd love ta give the guy a furry foot where the sun don't shine, I will consider your feelings on the matter."

Jak raised a brow at the concluding remark. Dax didn't notice however as the boy's hand was currently distracting him. The ottsel watched with barely contained disgust as it continued to scratch in various…um… places. The glorious Precursor sighed audibly, hopped off the bed and headed out the door.

_"What!" _Jak's wide deep blues seemed to ask oh so innocently.

"I swear sometimes, it's like living with an animal." He muttered.

**_oo0oo_**

After a surprisingly edible meal in the mess hall, Davis was feeling slightly better. He'd even managed a modified version of his usual swagger despite the pain. He would catch the blond watching him out the corner of his eye every now and then and made a point to ignore the older boy.

They walked side by side, neither of them saying a word. Davis was in complete bliss; of course Vergil must have sensed this. He couldn't let his partner stay happy for long. Not with all the trouble he'd caused him this weekend. Besides what type of idiot thought that it was a good idea to get wasted the night before a big mission. And not only that, but to get into a bar wide brawl with a bunch of bar bullies at that.

A…

"Fucking idiot."

That's who.

The dark haired man growled low in his throat and limped just a bit faster. Trying his best to put some distance between himself and Vergil. He could hear the man's snort and quiet chuckle.

Precursors… he hated that bastard sometimes.

**_oo0oo_**

Daxter had never really gotten used to zoomers. Sure, he'd ridden on the gods forbidden things trillions of times but that didn't mean he liked it. Hell after all the screaming he'd done in Jak's ears over the years, you'd think the guy would get the hint. But no, not perpetually suicidal Jak, even when they were young the boy had seemed to have some sort of a death wish.

Dragging him to Misty Island like it was some sort of hot vacation spot or something.

Daxter could practically feel his mood darkening. The rain clouds were rolling in again. And the day had started off so promising.

What the hell was wrong with him lately! He was having moods swings like some prepubescent girl or something. He ducked down lower on Jak shoulder. His body automatically positioned it self for maximum balance on the living breathing ledge.

Maybe he should just slide on off. Jak probably wouldn't miss him until old tattoo face cracked some pissy remark asking where he was. He really didn't feel like this today. He hadn't even realized his ears were drooping.

But of course his holiness did.

"Um… you feeling okay Dax?" Jak asked.

They were walking now. He hadn't even realized they had ditched the zoomer. His ears perked as he recognized the sound of screaming pedestrians and the explosion of said zoomer as it collided with one of the industrial walls.

Jak never did bother to learn how to brake properly.

_"No, Dax. We don't have to actually stop. We'll just jump off. The zoomer'll stop it self if no one's on it."_

Jak's voice always sounded so annoying when he tried to duplicate it in his head. The ottsel sighed and forced a weary smile.

"My _Chi_ disturbing ya again, big guy?"

Jak rolled his eyes.

"Look Dax… if you don't feel up to this today…"

"I'm fine." Dax reassured his friend. "There is nothing that'll make me feel better then mashing in some metal head skulls, alright. I mean… I… I been waitin' for this all weekend."

Jak took one last look at his friend out of the corner of his eyes. Nope, he was still not convinced. But he didn't have a clue what to say, if any thing at all.

He'd never had this much trouble with Dax back in Sandover. Though, Daxter had never been this moody then.

He opened his mouth a millimeter before abruptly closing it again. It was so easy to fall back on words. But they never seemed to make things better. Maybe Dax was right. Things were so much simpler when he didn't talk.

But back then he didn't have to. What had changed so much between them? Even with everything that's happened… _They_ were still the same weren't they?

Dax stared back at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine."

The green blond shook his head lightly before putting the key pass into the coded lock of Freedom HQ and typed in the password. The metal door whirled open and the two of them hoped on the steel grated elevator.

_"Well what was he supposed to do?" _

**_oo0oo_**

Usually Torn couldn't be bothered to keep up with people. It wasn't like it was his job or anything. Well, if you asked Ashelin she seemed to think it was.

If he sent you out on a mission and you didn't make it back when the woman thought you should've, it was always him she bitched to. And why was that? He had people especially recruited to look into the matters like that for him. He was a busy man. He didn't have time to baby sit. Besides, troops turned up missing all the time. Being in the Freedom Guard wasn't like being in some city council or something. Sometimes… shit happened.

So it was no wonder that after getting off the communicator with Haven's venerable governor, Torn was not feeling his usual _upbeat _self.

He didn't know where the hell Jak was. Nor was it his job to find out.

First of all, he hadn't even been the one to assign Jak a mission anyway. It had been Sig. The mission was in the Wasteland. Technically Torn wasn't even in command. It had nothing to do with Haven. That monk boy…girl…whatever… had sent for Jak. He and his boys were just tagging along.

He looked up at the bunch. They were fairly resent recruits. He frowned looking at the group of fresh-faced youngsters, faces that were pale and devoid of ink. If there was anything Torn actually missed about the Krimson Guard, it was the tattoos. This sort of work was a life long commitment. And nothing said commitment like facial tattoos if you asked Torn.

The Freedom Guard commander released a much put upon sigh. They were a bunch of idiots, this lot. Each of them had at least six reprimands apiece. These little bastards were in dire need of a reality check. And he had figured that hanging out with Jak was exactly what these boys needed.

Especially that jackass…what was his name? The dark haired one that looked like death had warmed over.

Heh…he was going to pay for that once Torn got him out of the city.

Anyway, that boy was a piece of work. He sort of reminded him of Jak when he'd first met him. Only this one had to be at least four times as stupid. Torn actually felt a bit of pity for the kid's partner. He looked a little worse for wear himself. But if there was anyone he'd pair the kid up with it was Vergil. If you had to team a psycho jackass up with anyone it was best if it was a stick in the mud.

Speaking of Jak, where the hell was that idiot!

**_oo0oo_**

Davis' knees wobbled before buckling entirely. He slumped back on the control panel behind him. Vergil's eyes were immediately on him but he didn't say anything. The teenager rolled his eyes. Torn couldn't have actually expected them to stay standing like that all this time anyway. But of course these brownnosers seemed to insist on following protocol.

They were a bunch of suck ups if you asked Davis.

While no one ever did, it didn't keep the young Freedom Guard from making his opinion known.

Vergil had told him that the only reason that the two of them had been called in on this _special _mission was because he was such a fuck up. Which of course was absolutely not true. Most of those failed missions had been Vergil's fault anyway. For instance, if Verg had just listened to him when he'd told him to use one of his defrag grenades on that group of metal heads. They wouldn't have ended up in the mess they had back at the eco mine. But no, the guy had insisted that it was too dangerous and the mine was full of unstable eco and a grenade would probably kill them.

Of course Davis thought his partner was wrong. At the most it would have probably blown a hole in the mine. The fucking place was full of holes. It was a goddamned strip mine!

And of course old tattoo face hadn't authorized him to carry any grenades. He'd barely trusted him with his blaster mod. And that had taken some serious hoop jumping on his part. It was just embarrassing being the only guy still running around with a scatter gun.

In all his mental ranting he hadn't noticed Torn looking at him. His commander cleared his throat still staring at him expectantly. Davis sighed and sat up straight mumbling something rude under his breath.

The brunet sprung up to his feet, blue eyes blazing.

"Why you little son of a…"

Torn was on Davis is a flash. He threw the boy up against the nearest wall.

"It's your lucky day, asshole! You won't have to wait for the metal heads to get a hold ta ya scrawny hide. I'll break your fucking neck myself, you little shit!" He growled.

Davis was wild eyed and failing, his arms and legs whipping all around. But he would not dare lay a hand on his commander. Sure he was an ass, but he wasn't a complete ass. He'd seen that knife Torn always fiddled with.

That being said, he had no intention of pissing him off any further. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. But it was so hard! He was trying his damnedest to ignore his comrades' snickering in the background and focus on Torn's angry face.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry!" he squeaked.

"Whoa!"

Torn's head whipped around at the sound of that voice. It was about fucking time! It was Jak and his pet rat.

"Hey, Torny!" Daxter cackled, his usual obnoxious self. "We interrupting something?"

The ottsel leaned in closer to his friend's ear. "I told ya something was iffy 'bout that guy."

Torn released his hold on Davis, causing the boy to drop helplessly to the floor.

"Hey, buddy." Dax continued. "Don't mind us." He said waggling his eyebrows.

A growl is all he got for his efforts. Jak couldn't help the grin. It was kind of nice to see Dax and Torn go at it again. Just like old times.

"Where the hell have you two been!" the brunet snarled.

"Hey now, precious!" Daxter replied.

Jak noticed the widening of Torn eyes and shook his head.

"This is _our_ show! You and your…um… boys…" He said looking down at a winded Davis who was still sprawled out on the floor, a perverted grin on his face. "Are just tagging along."

Dax then jumped off Jak's shoulder and onto the war table.

"And I hope you boys are ready." The ottsel said pointing at the lot of rookies. "Cause me and Jakky boy don't roll with scrubs. Ya gotta be made of the tough stuff if ya even think ya got a chance where we're about ta go."

Vergil raised a brow at the talking rat like creature. Dark gray eyes turned to look upon his commander in a brief show of worry. Torn just stared back, a bored expression on his face.

"Any of you light weights ever seen a Wasteland metal head?" Daxter said with a smirk.

The boys just stared back owl eyed and interested.

Daxter shivered for emphasis and then suddenly grinned. "Well you're in for a treat!" He crowed.

"Dax!" Jak laughed.

"Are you two done!" Torn interrupted. "The sooner we get this over with the better." He added before stalking out the door.

The group of FGs headed right behind him.

Dax frowned and hopped back onto Jak's shoulder. "Geez, what a kill joy!" he sneered.

Jak made to go after them, but he stopped suddenly and turned around.

"You coming?" Jak asked the boy Torn had been aiming to kill when they'd walked in.

"Come on, tender foot!" Dax added. "We ain't got all day!"

Davis got up, dusting himself off and went to retrieve his gun, but he never took his eyes off Jak. Jak cut his eyes in Daxter's direction.

"So you're _the_ Jak, huh?" Davis finally asked his eyes narrowed as he sized the other man up.

"Uh yeah." The blond replied.

"Hey, buddy, don't forget the brains of this operation." The ottsel leaned in. "He's just the pretty face." He whispered jutting his thumb in Jak's direction.

The blond warrior groaned.

"Davis, get your sorry ass out here!"

They could hear Torn bellowing from down the hall. The boy hurried out the door saying something along the lines of…

"This is going to be so cool!"

Jak and Dax looked at each other again.

"I'm beginning to think this wasn't the best idea." The older boy mumbled.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note: _**_Dun, dun, dun…Uh oh, the introduction of the infamous Original Character. Davis is…um… something, isn't he? Give him a chance though, he's a lot more then I'm letting on just yet. _

_This one turned out a lot more humorous than I had intended. You'll have to forgive me; I was feeling a bit snarky. I don't think Jak was out of character though. He is a guy so I could so see him doing those things. I love Torn in this one._

_The angst will be back next chapter and some much needed action because Jak's all about that action right? Dax's POV is up as well._


	3. Sic Transit Gloria

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own Jak and Daxter. Naughty Dog does. Lucky Bastards_

**_Author's Note: _**_I thought that you should know…"non italic text" means vocal dialogue… and "italic text" means mental dialogue. Oh and I have been informed that it was not made very clear in this fic that Tess is **not** an ottsel. The Precursors never changed her into one… but don't worry, Veger's still one. **(grins) **So here's chapter 3, it started out so bad I almost trashed the whole thing but it end so well it totally makes up for it. **(is proud)** But you'll have to decide for yourselves…_

**_Work_**

_Chapter Three: Sic Transit Gloria (Glory Fades)_

Seem had promised him a favor. It was well known that the monk was never one to owe favors. So Jak saw this mission as a perfect opportunity. He'd been informed that the temple was being over run again. During their last big adventure Jak had put quite a dent in the metal head population in the Wastelands, the temple included. But with time going on, as time seems to do, the temple had apparently become too inviting for a few of the smaller creatures to resist. They were becoming a pain for the monks even though they all now carried some sort of weaponry when they ventured out there. Nevertheless it was still getting out of hand.

Thus, the mission that was asked of Jak and the favor that was owed by Seem… to Jak.

It's a lot less confusing then it sounds.

The task at hand was simple enough. Jak could have had it completed in a day or so, the mountain temple's layout being as spacious as it was. With the help of his dark and light powers, possibly even sooner.

But Torn had asked. Well, technically he didn't ask. Torn never really asked for anything, it was more along the lines of demanded that he and what he had come to call the "F" Troop tag along with he and Daxter. It would seem that the boys that made up this "F" Troop were unlucky enough to have gotten on Torn's bad side. Thus the name, "F" Troop, the "F" standing for "fuck ups". It was a strange thing for Jak, as he had once believed that those on Torn's bad side had to be everyone the man had ever met-- he and Daxter especially.

Jak sighed lightly and glanced behind him. Torn was only a few steps behind. He and the rest of the Freedom Guards were too busy gawking at the temple's interior to notice him watching them. And while the boys all seemed to be wide eyed and curious, their commander looked to be a bit more on the apprehensive side.

Jak raised an emerald brow.

"You alright Torn?" he asked.

"It's a lot darker then I thought it would been." The tattooed officer grimaced. "I thought you said the monks came out here often?"

"They do." Jak answered. "But apparently the metal heads aren't too fond of lights."

Davis peeked around from behind Torn.

"I thought we were dealing with the smaller ones? Y'know… maybe kanga rat sized or something?"

Daxter grinned. "Oooooh… that's what you thought small meant?"

Davis's green eyes widened, "Well what _did _you mean by small then!"

Torn turned on the boy and nudged him back roughly.

"Davis get your ass back there and cover the rear. If you stop whining and pay attention, you'll be fine!"

"Yes, sir!"

The dark haired soldier nodded quickly and headed for the back of the group, giving Jak a sidelong glance before finally trotting off. Torn muttered something rude under his breath and the entire party continued on.

Davis slinked past the rest of the "F" troop heading for the back. But before he could get there one of the older boys shot his arm out and grabbed him.

"Hey!" He half whispered, half yelled.

"No way chicken little," the boy, he thought he was named Quin, grunted. "You ain't covering _my_ rear." He added with a smirk. The boy behind him chuckled softly.

Davis frowned and rolled his eyes.

The chuckling soldier joined in. "Yeah, Quin, I heard stories about 'im. I think ya better stick him up there with Matchstick."

"What the hell is with all the fucking snickering!" Torn growled. "This is _not_ a fucking field trip, Davis! Get in goddam formation!"

The green-eyed boy snatched his arm away and took the spot behind the team's designated medic, Knox. The red head turned around and smiled at him.

"Don't pay him any attention," the boy said pushing his glasses up his nose. "He's an ass most of the time. It's best juss ta ignore 'im."

The boy merely nodded in reply, giving the other soldier a lopsided grin.

**_oo0oo_**

Jak inspected the dimly lit hall. There were still torches lit but there were quite a few that he'd passed that had either been put out and dripping with something he wouldn't even bother to name or had just been turned over. The temple's set up was pretty simple. They had entered through the only door available and the hall had led them directly into a large circular room that he hadn't been in since the Dark Makers.

Jak sighed. There was still not a sign of metal heads. Under any other circumstances that would have been a good thing, but he _knew_ they were there. Dark's nose never lied.

The blond warrior stared at the blocked door of Mar. The monks had still not succeeded in removing the rubble out of the way. He'd have to use the other opening. Which was fine seeing as he'd already blasted it open during his last trip out here.

"Hey Torn," He said turning to the other man. "You and your boys can finish checking out things around here. Me and Dax'll handle it through here."

Torn nodded the affirmative and went back to getting his troops in line. They seemed to be fascinated by all the designs that were carved into the sandstone walls and the many pots and artifacts lying around.

"Put that down, Davis!"

It was the last thing he heard Torn yell as he headed through the broken wall and into the sparsely lit hallway. It was there in the eerie quiet and uneasy solitude that he finally realized that something wasn't quite right. Daxter hadn't spoken one word since they'd stepped off the Hellcat cruiser.

Jak smiled weakly and turned to his friend who was clutching tightly to his shoulder guard.

"It's really quiet in here huh Dax?" He tried to strike up conversation.

He wasn't used to this. Dax was the talkative one, not him.

"Yeah," the ottsel finally chimed in. "I never thought I'd actually be looking for a run in with some metal heads. It's a lot more reassuring when they rush at you… teeth gleaming and claws poised." He grinned. "At least you know what they're up to then."

Jak laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

It wasn't long before they reached the Precursor idol. Jak could practically feel the tension rolling of his friend.

"More Precursor junk." Daxter snorted.

Jak sighed again. "Left or right?" He asked.

"S'up ta you big guy." The ottsel answered sullenly.

The blond nodded and headed for the light eco vent. He hated to see his friend in such a mood. And he hated the fact that he couldn't think of anything to say to him to help even more.

_"It's that fucking bitch, Tess' fault you know that don't you?" _

The jagged voice of Dark grated on Jak's nerves, but he did his best to ignore the demon anyway.

_"You should kill her."_ Dark Jak said simply. _"If the bitch's not around, Daxter won't have any reason to be sad. Oh," _he added, reveling in the syllable a little too much for Jak's taste._ "And that fucker, Jinx too. Yep, that's the way to get our buddy back to his old self." _

Jak rolled his eyes before noticing Daxter's concerned look.

"I'm fine." He answered before Daxter could even ask the question. "You know how he gets whenever we're around Light eco."

His orange friend's worried face disappeared instantly and it was replaced with a look of understanding.

"Okay, buddy," he said "Let's get this show on the road."

**_oo0oo_**

Daxter's eyes never left the eco vent as they approached it. A sneer emerged on his face before he knew it. He had a love hate relationship with the stuff. To think that a few years ago he and Jak had been absolutely convinced that the junk would be just the thing to rid him of his fuzzy appearance. It was a lucky thing that they'd decided to use it against Gol and Maia's Precursor robot. The though of that adventure sent another sliver of resentment through Daxter's body. It was just another reminder of yet another mishap caused by none other then the _glorious_ orange gods.

Jak stepped on the glowing vent and the both of them were boosted into the air. Daxter floated a few inches off of his friend's shoulder. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as the sensation of the light eco rolled over him. For but a few moments Daxter forgot all his troubles. They all just melted away. All the anger, all the bitterness, none it mattered anymore. It didn't matter that the stuff was useless in solving his problem. All that mattered was the wonderful tingle that only the eco could bring.

The frigid substance filled his lungs, the cold biting at his nose. This had to be the world's most magnificent brain freeze.

They both landed back down to earth with grins on their faces. Jak turned to him, his deep blue eyes brighter then usual, his cheeks rosy, his grin getting even larger. Daxter knew that the merger high he'd received from the eco transfusion was nothing compared to what Jak went through every time. The boy was already glowing and he'd yet to transform.

"That'll shut ol' tall, dark and gruesome up huh, Jakky boy?" He smiled.

"Yeah." The blond boy agreed breathlessly. "Let's get going."

Jak trotted for the ledge and then the light eco took over. The two of them levitated in the air for a second time. Jak's body arched backward going completely rigid as the eerie blue light encompassed his entire form. Daxter watched from his spot in the air, floating a foot or so above. As the ottsel began his descent, Jak's body turned in on itself as a pair of spindly wings erupted form his back. Not a second later the two of them landed with out any trouble, Daxter in exactly the same spot he'd began.

His grip tightened on the now frigid shoulder guard and he faced the radiating countenance of his friend's light form.

"Long time no see." He finally uttered a puff of cooling air evaporated before his eyes. Lucking for him he had fur. Light Jak's body temperature rivaled that of the Snowy Mountains.

Light smiled softly at the ottsel before abruptly making a sprint for the floor edge. Daxter really hated this part. He took a deep breath just as Light made a swan dive off the ledge. Air rushed past the ottsel's ears and try as he might, he couldn't quite fight down the fear that he might just die this time. His hand loosened on the shoulder guard and his eyes grew large at the sight of the endless dark abyss below them.

_"I wonder what's at the bottom…"_ he thought numbly.

His reverie was cut short by a cold hand clamping down on his back. Light Jak jerked upward with a great flap of his shimmering wings. Sparks of eco fluttered form the tips of the shuttering appendages and landed in Daxter's fur. A small smile tugged at the corners of the ottsel's mouth and he dug a hand in Light's powder blue hair. Nope, there would be no dying for him today.

They reached the other ledge in no time at all and Daxter soon found himself bouncing rhythmically on Light's shoulder with each step the alter ego took. The being of light eco energy looked at him out for the corners of his strange undefined eyes. He could tell he was by the slight tilt of his head.

Daxter raised a brow in question. He wasn't afraid of Light. In fact he quite enjoyed when his friend's alternate personality made an appearance. Light reminded Dax of the Jak of old. The one that never talked. Though, Light did talk. It just wasn't in the conventional sense.

_"Daxter?" _

The sound of Light's voice in his head was still a shock after all this time. You'd think he'd be used to it by now. It sounded as if the ottsel was submerged in water and someone was calling for him to resurface. But that's just the way Light's voice always sounded to him. Always calm, always soothing.

This meant of course, that there was absolutely nothing he could hide from him. Making this the one and only thing Daxter hated about Light.

"I'm fine, blue boy." He sighed.

The being of pure light grinned at him knowingly.

_"Daxter, I can always tell when you're lying to me. You know that. I know that something is wrong. Jak knows that something is wrong." _

_"Blue bastard." _

Light snorted at the mental comment. The odd sound of it rattled in Dax's head. He had forgotten that that Light could read his thoughts as well as send them if he wanted.

_"Sorry."_ Light sent. _"Just a little slip."_

"Sure it was." Dax said with narrowed eyes.

_"No, really. I did not mean to pry."_

"Look, I already explained this to Jak… if you think I'm upset about Tess and Jinx then you're wrong. Got it buddy? She deserves to be happy and if ol' tobacco breath makes her happy then…'

_"You deserve to be happy too, Daxter."_ Light cut in. _"Would being changed back make you happy, Daxter?"_ He asked, coming to a complete stop.

Daxter turned to Light Jak and sneered.

"Don't make promises you and your body buddy can't keep." He nearly growled.

Light sighed (yet another odd occurrence) and continued walking.

_"Jak would do anything to see you happy, Daxter. And so would I." _

The ottsel slouched on the glowing boy's shoulder. He knew it was the truth but it didn't make it anymore possible.


	4. Give Me Novocain

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own Jak and Daxter. Naughty Dog does. Lucky Bastards. But I do own Davis, Vergil and Knox. **(huggles her precious boys)**_

**_Author's Note: (dances spastically)_**_ My fic received da love! And because of this I boosted my word limit from at least 2500 words to 3500 words. Because you guys are worth it and my author's notes are becoming exceedingly long as well. **(shrugs)** _

_Okay, I'm really excited about this chapter because I finally get to write an action sequence __á__ la Jak. I have been told I'm pretty good with action scenes, but that was in my Dragonball Z fics. There's a huge difference when compared to Jak. While the DBZ boys fly around shooting energy blasts from their hands and drag fights out until the end of time. Jak is more about gun slinging and turning into dark creatures and ripping guts out and stuff like that **(wiggles in anticipation)** I have been waiting three chapters to get my hands on Dark Jak. **(swoons)** And Torn is actually doing some field work this chapter, he's fighting! **(drops dead) **_

_Enjoy my friends… Because I sure as hell did. _

**_Work _**

_Chapter Four: Give Me Novocain_

"Davis!" Vergil yelled to the back of the retreating teenager. "Wha…What the hell are you doing!"

The dark haired boy paused and turned around just long enough to stutter, "Knox! Th…the medic! Ca…Commander Torn said to always keep the medic alive… or we ain't got nobody ta… ta medic!"

The golden haired guardsmen watched in bemusement as his partner ran off towards the back of the hall. Davis never listened to anything anyone told him let alone remembered it.

They'd been ambushed. Of course, they'd all seen it coming (or so they said) though no one had said anything before hand. Torn had been leading them back toward the front door of the temple, absolutely furious that the mission had seemed to turn out a bust. But as soon as they stepped over the threshold, they were surrounded by what Davis had so tactfully described as 'an assload' of metal heads. Oh and these weren't those little kanga rat sized metal heads his partner had so wished for. These were the nasty boys; Bombers, Gunners and a few too many Flyers as well.

The first thing Vergil did was turn to Torn for instructions on what to do next. The devilish smirk he found on his commander's face did nothing to boost his morale. What his commander said next did not help matters much either.

"Try not to die, rookies!" The higher-ranking FG chuckled darkly before whipping out both his pistols and taking cover behind the nearest decorative gourd.

The blond sighed. Precursors, he really hated being on this team. A group of expendable fucks ups they were.

_"Very nice Vergil, and this is what your mum spent so much money to get you into the early admittance program for."_ He thought bitterly.

"Fuck!" Quin growled. He had some how found a way over to Vergil's hiding place with out being blown to hell. "I thought that monk lady said there weren't that many of the bastards!"

"She was just gonna send that Jak guy and the rat out here by themselves!" another one said in utter disbelief.

"What are you guys doing over here!" Vergil roared, "Get your own fucking spots!"

The sounds of the blasts had forced the teenager to yell to get his point across but it was the odd noises that he heard next that got his attention. Though, most of these guys were acting like they'd never even seen a metal head before, he had been in a handful of battles himself back in Haven. Thus, the sounds were unmistakable. They were the cries of injured metal heads screaming in fury. Against his better judgment he peeked over the huge hunk of temple rubble he and his comrades were hiding behind.

Storm gray eyes widened in disbelief; oh, he'd heard the stories. Stories being the only thing he had to go on because the Freedom Guard's infamous Commander would not be caught dead with a bunch of rookies like them. The sight before him transfixed Vergil. He watched as their commander single handedly took on some 50 odd metal head beasts.

"He really is crazy." Quin breathed, eyes just as wide.

**_oo0oo_**

"Okay. If I can just stop shaking… Calm down Knox. Your team needs you. **(_deep breath)_** Alright, gun up… take aim…"

**_Viwhip._**

A grin bloomed on the boy's face as the beast's he had been trying for head snapped back and it fell to the ground evaporating into purple sparks and slimy globs of dark eco.

Ta hell with this medic gig. He should really be a sniper he thought.

Dark brown eyes widened suddenly and he threw himself back behind cover. An explosion of bright purple energy went off not too far from where he was and a moment later what felt like a body smacked right into the side of him. He peeked up from the forearms he'd buried his head under and found himself staring back into wide green eyes.

"You okay, Knox!" Davis said sitting up and scrambling to get his back against the fallen rocks.

The rubble that had fallen as a result of the blast had boxed them in. It wasn't that high, but they'd still have to hop over it to get out. Causing them precious time if they ever did decide to move from the spot.

"I'm okay, but…" the red head turned to his side glancing at the fallen soldier lying further to the left of them. "But he's not doing so hot. I got the bleeding to stop but he's burned pretty badly."

Davis tilted his head and took a look at the guy at Knox's side. He was sorry to say he couldn't remember the boy's name. He had to have been Quin's partner though. He grimaced at the sight of the soldier's mangled arm and the bloodied gauze that Knox had obviously applied.

The sickening noise of the shooting and bombing only got louder and more insistent, inflicting damage to their sensitive ears. Knox growled and picked up his morph gun.

"You a decent shot, Davis?" He asked checking the ammo clip.

Davis smiled. "Of course I am."

**_oo0oo_**

Torn had never been one to cower behind rocks for too long. If he wasn't putting together a viciously cunningly plan back at headquarters he simply had to be doing something. He was damned near crazy in his attention disorder otherwise. Something Ashelin had picked up on quite quickly. His numerous trips to the Underground's infirmary in the very beginning had tipped the Shadow off to him as well. That had been the reason for his reappointment to strict desk duty. And though he had grown to love it, there had been times when he'd sorely missed the good old days.

Oh how he had missed being out on the field of battle. He hadn't even realized it until Ashelin had sent him and Jinx out on bomb bus duty during the metal head/KG war. Up until then he'd taken a little too much pleasure in all the dangerous missions he'd sent Jak on.

Ah, but there was nothing like blasting the hell of those thick skulled fuckers with one's own two guns. The gloriousness of it almost brought a tear to the tattooed commander's baby blues… almost. He was having a hell of a good time just cackling quietly at the poor demons' misfortunes at this point however.

Though he did have a masochistic streak he wasn't insane. He dared not delve too deeply in the metal head's ranks. He stayed near the outskirts. Taking out as many of the bastards as he could. A few of the less frightened of his "F" Troop were picking off some of the Flyers. Perhaps not all of them were as useless as he'd thought. But it wasn't long before he needed to reload himself. He glanced over his shoulder in the direction of where most of the decent shots had originated and noted the shock of blood red hair.

The damned medic was proving to be the most useful out of all of them. And was that Davis! No way, it couldn't be…

"Knox," He bellowed as he holstered his pistols and unsheathed his blade. "Cover my ass!"

The four-eyed kid was a pretty decent shot, he thought as he plowed back through the metal head horde. Kicking, punching and slashing greasy black throats as he went. Once he'd made it back through the worst of the lot he'd resorted to flips and quite a few more interesting evasive maneuvers. All of them ending in yelps, broken bones and cracked skull gems for a few unfortunate metal head bastards.

Once Torn had found some more cover, he looked around at his mess of a squadron. Yep, most of them were doing exactly what he had expected them to. Cowering like a bunch of newbies. He would have never considered taking these jackasses out under normal circumstances. But the conditions had at least seemed favorable at first. Only a few small metal heads… Jak… He hadn't seen the harm in dragging the jokes of the Guard along. At least they had all passed the gun training without too many problems.

The Freedom Guard commander admittedly had not expected this sort of welcome from the metal heads but after the day he was having he was more then happy with a little excitement. Or at least something to blow to hell in all his frustration. These bastards were right on time too. He had been just about to believe that he'd go home with out getting a decent work out. Deskwork had made him a little flabby in a few areas.

He smirked; he supposed that he couldn't keep all the fun to himself though. After finding what had have been his fifth try at coverage he whipped out his communicator and tapped Jak's signal. The handheld device sparked and crackled growing at least five times its original size. And once Jak's ever present scowl was visible on the screen the commander barked:

"Jak get your sorry hide out here! We got metal heads… in mass!"

Daxter's voice crackled over the comm line. "Keep your friggin' panties on, Wonder boy! We're on our way!"

**_oo0oo_**

They'd searched the entire back portion of the Temple and had yet to yield anything. Light's supply of eco was running out so they'd decided to head back to the others to make sure things were okay on their end. The warrior of the pure light activated Jak's communicator once he'd made it across the broken pillars. But he heard and saw little more than static. Torn's comm unit wasn't activated. Whether that was a good or bad thing was yet to be decided.

It was still baffling to the glowing warrior that they had yet to hear a shot fired or an animalistic snarl. Nothing. Light was getting suspicious. He had to agree with his green haired counterpart on this one… Dark's nose never lied. He was sure that the dark eco demon was pleased to know this.

After they made it past the Precursor idol again with still not one sighting, Light Jak was convinced that something was up. There was no way that so many metal heads could have just disappeared over night. Especially when they had no idea that they were coming. Or did they?

_"Something's… not right."_ Light said breaking the uneasy silence. He turned to the doped up ottsel on his shoulder. _"Tell Jak to go with his instincts, okay Daxter?" _

"Sure thing, Blue boy." Daxter grinned lazily but it suddenly turned into a pronounced pout once he realized what that meant. "Aww… you ain't leaving are ya?"

_"I am afraid so, my friend."_ Light said a weary smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. _"I am feeling a bit… drained." _

And with that the pulsing aura around the boy shattered into a million shimmering shards. His glowing wings falling apart and sprinkling to the ground dulling into nothing. Light faded away completely returning to from wince he came, leaving only Jak behind.

The disoriented teen clutched at his head and tried to steady himself on wobbly feet. The buzzing ottsel on his shoulder placed a paw on his friend's blond head. As much as he enjoyed Light's visits there was nothing like having _his_ Jak back.

"Still nothing?" Jak muttered as he came back to himself.

"Nope. Not so much as a snarl, big guy." The ottsel said looking back at the dim hallway they had just come thorough earlier.

The blond groaned. "I don't like this."

"Neither did LJ, but… Oh, by the by, Blue said something about going with yer instincts or somethin' like that." Daxter said kneeling down and gripping Jak's sholder plate with his gloved paws. "Whatever the hell that means."

Jak rolled his eyes and a smirk laced the teen's face.

"Never was one for making much sense, that guy." Dax joked.

"He's right though, I should follow my instincts." Jak said as he pulled the morph gun from his back immediately flipping it to the blaster setting.

He then sniffed the air, the act causing his sidekick to raise a brow.

His comm unit finally crackled to life at that exact moment. It was Torn, asking for their help in his usual 'pleasant' manner. After giving the tattooed commander his response, Daxter turned to his morph gun wielding friend.

"Wee….eell!"

"I knew it!"

A snarl ripped from the boy's mouth and he was speeding toward the exit before Daxter could even get the word out. The ottsel was forced to steady himself on the fly. But he was used to it by now. It was the price you paid for hanging with Jak.

**_oo0oo_**

"I… I can't die like this!"

Vergil had so hoped he'd heard the boy wrong. Or at least mistaken the cowardly wavering of the voice for the stuttered excitement of a soldier in the field. But this _was _Cutter he was talking about. Most of the boy's reprimands had involved some sort of cowardice. He had never actually run though. If that had been the case, the boy would have been put down mercifully by one of his commanding officers. That would be a much better fate of course than Torn actually finding out about it. But no, mostly he was just known freeze in the face of danger. Usually when he was needed the most. Probably something their commander should have been warned about though.

The boy was still shaking and muttering in that annoyingly grating voice. All the while nervously fiddling with the ammo clip on his morph gun and glancing from side to side anxiously.

"Calm down, Cutter, man!" Quin growled.

"You can sit here and die if you want to, but I ain't waiting for those ugly bastards to come for me!" The boy screamed back and before neither he nor Vergil knew it, Cutter was running toward the horde of hungry metal heads gun blazing.

Too bad the chicken-hearted son of a bitch was such a bad shot.

"Bloody hell…" Vergil muttered taking aim at a charging metal head.

"Cutter, you jackass!" Quin yelled rushing from cover to try and catch the frightened boy.

"Vergil, what the hell is he doing!" Torn shouted at him.

The blond looked back at his commander with a confused expression and shrugged hurriedly. He could hear the man's frustrated snarl even from where he was.

Vergil tired his best to keep the skull gemmed monsters from getting to them but it was useless. The two boys were right smack dab in the middle of the horde now. He couldn't even get a visual on them anymore.

"Cutter! Quin!" He screamed desperately.

The only response he got were shrieks of pain and they most definitely weren't from the metal heads. He winced in sympathy.

"Poor bastards." he muttered.

The teenager jumped when his ear registered the odd sound of a body landing haphazardly behind him. He whipped around instantly, his gun cocked and ready.

"Whoa, Verg!" Davis flailed around hurriedly climbing upright. "The enemy's that way!"

"You stupid bas…"

Both of them turned as… Someone or something emerged from the ruined temple door, a wide-eyed Daxter holding on to its shoulder plate for dear life. Davis' mouth dropped, both he and Vergil stared witlessly.

"Is that…?"

"Jak!" Torn yelled at the dark figure. "It about fucking time!"

**_oo0oo_**

The transformation had begun as soon as the initial snarl died on his friend's lips. The atmosphere began to get impossibly hot, leaving the ottsel nearly gasping for breath. The air around them crackled and popped. Dark purple sparks of electricity arching from Jak's form. He was forced to stop his sprint and drop his gun. He clutched at his head howling in pain as the horns finally forced their way through his skull and through the paling strains of hair.

No matter how many times he'd witnessed it, Daxter never got used to seeing his best friend go through such agony. Why Jak even continued to call on the pale skinned freak he still didn't understand. Jak's hands fell away from his face revealing his bleaching skin. Dark clouds of eco traveled just under the surface rushing to the front of his face invading the whites and then the deep blues of his eyes. And then all turned to endless abysmal black.

Muscles tensed and Jak's armor gave in favor for their growth. The flesh on the very tips of the boy's fingers tore to make way for long wickedly sharp claws. This was the transformation, the change necessary for each and every call of the beast.

Daxter didn't even flinch when those bottomless pits of eyes turned on him. Not even when the riotous fang infested grin made a twisted parody of his friend's face.

As usual, Dark Jak never uttered a word. He simply picked up the gun and slung it over his shoulder before taking off towards the exit.

Riding on the beast's shoulder was definitely its own unique experience. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as if the creature had some how learned to use Light's time stop abilities. He was sure to everyone else that it all happened in a blur but he was able to see it all in painstaking clarity. Every punch that was thrown, every kick… Each swipe of those wicked claws… the arching of bodily fluids as the talons connected with a metal head's flesh. Sparks flew, metal screeched when claws struck. But it was all muffled to Daxter, as the world seemed to creep past.

The limp body of an unfortunate Freedom Guard was flung over Dark's shoulder as he continued to plow through the metal heads. The boy had still been breathing apparently otherwise the monster wouldn't have bothered. Another boy hadn't been so lucky. The ottsel turned his head in disgust. Refusing to look any longer upon the carnage of beast and beasts alike.

**_oo0oo_**

Quin's body hit the ground with a sickening smack rolling side over side a few times before coming to a stop. Knox was the first to spring from behind the rubble to reach the fallen soldier. Torn and then Davis weren't far behind.

"What the hell… is that!" Davis asked watching the massacre, completely enthralled.

The boy could not believe what he was seeing. The wraith like creature that Jak had apparently become… the way that creature slaughtered all those metal heads with only its bare hands. There was no way that that beast was the blond haired, blue-eyed teen he'd seen early. How was it even possible?

"Shut up, Davis and help!" Torn yelled his voice even more husky and rasped than usual.

"Is that… is that really Jak!" the dark haired boy stuttered. "I mean I heard of the dark eco monster but…"

"Davis!" Knox wailed tearing open his satchel, trying desperately to figure out where to begin his treatment. "Help me!"

Torn turned away from the situation at hand and found himself quickly caught up in the spectacle not ten feet in front of them, ignoring Davis's questions entirely. He too had heard stories of Jak's darker side as well but he had never actually seen him in action close up and personal. The very air was charged with dark eco and the concentration was only getting higher. A gasp suddenly ripped its way out of his throat.

"Find some cover!" the commander yelled. "Now!"

"Wha… We can't move 'im!" Knox shrieked.

"Move… Now! Or you're toast. Do it!" He added shoving the boy. "Now!"

He wasn't going to say it again. The tattooed brunet grabbed one of Quin's ruined legs and quickly helped them haul the boy behind some downed rubble. They'd made it just in time.

Dark Jak was surrounded by what was left of the snarling beasts. A dark chuckle gurgled from the Eco monster's throat. Daxter already knew what was coming next. He hunkered down on the creature's shoulder and grinned himself.

"Uh oh, looks like it's the end of the line boys," the ottsel said with a mischievous smirk. "Its been fun but we've gotta blow this joint."

With that Dark sprung straight into the air. Time seemed to completely stop but for a moment, before the beast suddenly came crashing down to the ground. And just by inserting a clawed fist deep into stone, he unleashed a shock wave of devastating dark eco out around him. The remaining metal heads disintegrated instantly leaving behind vast amounts of their poisonous lifeblood, Jak's body quickly absorbing it.

Davis and Torn peeked over their hiding places both their mouths agape.

"Shit." The higher ranting soldier scoffed.

"He has **got** to teach me how to do that." Davis gasped.


	5. Title and Registration

**_Author's Note: (walks forward sheepishly) _**_Hello. Look guys, I know this one took a hell of a long time but there so many things that I got caught up on. There are a lot of complicated emotions to get across and a whole lot of plot that I had to cram into this one chapter. **(sighs)** I mean really, this chapter turned out to be over 6000 words long. Anyway, please forgive me for the horrendously long wait and I hope you guys enjoy this. Maybe the next one won't take me as long. _

_Oh and thanks to Razzek for her super duper beta'ing skills and Cskerries, who found my other grammar lapses as well as even some questionable logic. I applaud both their courage (my grammar's pretty shoddy) and politeness (yes, even evil people appreciate common courtesy).__ Thank you again ladies. **(grins)**_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own Jak and Daxter. Naughty Dog does. Lucky Bastards. _

**_Work _**

_Chapter Five: Title and Registration_

He had always prided himself on his ability to talk himself out of any and every situation. It was something he was just good at. A trait he was born with and it had served him well throughout all of his nineteen years. But at this moment, as it had been with many in the past few years, Daxter found himself without words.

Jak hadn't said anything since they left the temple. After the skirmish, and the transformation back to normal, he'd simply picked himself off the ground and headed straight to the transport.

To the untrained eye, his friend's actions would have been dismissed as normal schizophrenic Jak behavior. And to be honest, it was. But it would take more then a scowl and a vacant gaze to fool Daxter. If there was anything the ottsel knew it was Jak. And his extensive knowledge on the subject told him that his friend was not exactly at ease with what had just happened.

With this assumption panning out to be more than feasible, the younger male was left with but one of two options. He could go with the old standard and crack a joke to lighten the suffocating atmosphere, or he could simply keep his mouth shut and ride the uncomfortable silence out.

It might not seem like it most of the time, but he did have some tact. So, he opted for the latter. Besides, by the looks of the rest of the group, joking was the last thing they wanted to hear right now.

Daxter hadn't failed to notice that none of the survivors of this doomed excursion had been able to look his friend in the face. In fact, because of this Dax had made a point to keep his own eyes in his vicinity. It was bad enough that the tangy scent of blood was stinging his sensitive nose. He wasn't too interested in getting an unwanted look at the sources of it either.

You'd think with all the time he'd spent with Jak and his socially challenged alter ego that he'd be used to seeing folks on the ground bleeding out their vitals. Maybe so, but before he had only been subjected to the violent ends of mindless, soulless Krimson Guards. Or other times, as much as he hated to admit it, the hapless Havenite that happened to be in the way when he and Jak were on a sprint in a hijacked zoomer. But now…

He'd looked each and everyone of Torn's little troop in the eye at least once today and these boys were definitely real. They were maybe really unfortunate, but still very real nonetheless.

He had learned, not just through his own experiences, but by watching those of others as well, that it took a special type of person to walk a way from an encounter with Dark Jak virginal psyche in tact. Not to mention that breathing thing still working in their favor as well.

That Lee kid… Yeah, he was still on the undeclared list. And the other one, Quin, he had been lucky that it had only been a metal head that he'd gotten in the way of.

The most disturbing of the boys, however, had to be that dark haired one in the corner, hunched over and staring at his blood dyed hands. It was enough to send a chill up the ottsel's spine. It had to be the eeriest picture he'd ever seen in a long time, all the more freaky because it was real. He wondered in a fit of morbid fancy, what exactly was going through the kid's head at the moment.

Did he get that same light headed, queasy feeling when he caught sight of that sticky red substance? And did he find himself breathless and dazed at the sight of old dark and gruesome? Not that Daxter did anymore, but… he used to. And there was that other thing, the thing that never seemed to go away. The ottsel wondered, did the world slow to a crawl for him as well?

Dark Jak's method of rescue may not have be the gentlest he'd ever seen, but the demon had saved that kid's life. By the looks on the faces of the Torn's little lackeys, they didn't seem to be all that impressed.

The ottsel tried to ignore the judging looks his friend was receiving and turned his attention back to Jak. The two of them were in the furthest corner of the transport. The green blond looked to be sulking quietly, morph gun resting in his hands.

"Hey, buddy." Daxter tried weakly.

He really was not in the sort of mood to be cheering anyone up at the moment but this was Jak. If he didn't try who else would.

His friend looked up at him, a weak smile forming on his face. But there was something in his eyes. He looked… was that nervousness? What could Jak possibly be nervous about?

"Dax?"

It was the way Jak had said his name that make something in him click, made his fur stand on end. Why did he sound so unsure?

Jak was never unsure about anything. That was one of the things that made him… Well…Jak. He was the hero because he was the only one brave enough to make the split second decisions. He was the hero because he was the confident one. The one that never made a mistake and if by some minuscule chance he did, the Precursors usually blessed him for it and it turned out not to be a mistake in the first place. That was Jak. The bravest, luckiest bastard Daxter had ever laid eyes on.

So what in the holy name of the Precursor rats gave him the right to say his name like that? Like he was… Afraid!

Afraid of what!

But Daxter stopped himself before he even had the chance to act on that sickening twist in his belly. The one that wanted him to scream bloody murder at his best friend for looking so weak when he needed him to be the strong one because, he didn't quite feel up to taking up the mantel at the moment. But he sucked it up and with a sigh, he forced himself to look his friend in those eyes that seemed so foreign to him now and hopped onto his shoulder.

Because that's what best friends did.

"What is it, big guy?"

Daxter leaned in with an eyebrow raised for effect. "Ya hungry? That's what it is right? Yeah, me too. Wiping out metal heads'll do that to ya."

It sickened him to have to joke about something like this, but it's what he did.

Jak's eyes flashed briefly, the emotion passing even too quickly for Daxter to catch it. That happened from time to time and it never failed to annoy the ottsel.

The blond's head lowered back to the morph gun clutched in his hands.

"They shouldn't have come." He said it so low, that even Daxter's ottsel enhanced hearing almost didn't pick it up. "I shouldn't have let them."

Suddenly Jak's head was raised again, his blue eyes focused on the remaining members of Torn's troop. His nose twitched slightly before his head lowered again.

"It was supposed to be just me and you." Jak continued. "If I'd just said 'no' none of this would have ever happened."

Daxter's eyes widened in disbelief, it had been a long time since he'd seen Jak like this. Years even. They had both been a lot younger then. Daxter barely remembered the reason for it now.

But it was different now, Jak was different now and this wasn't like him at all. Plenty of people had died fighting metal heads. It was just a fact of life in this place. Why was Jak all broken up about it now?

"Hey, hey buddy," Dax winced; he really didn't want to go into this here. Those same boys they were talking about were only a few feet away from him. "These guys signed up fer this sorta stuff y'know. They knew what they were getting into. So no more of that feeling sorry for yerself, or them. Got it? Besides, you were gonna say '_no'_ ta ol' Tattoo Face?" A small grin, "I think not my friend."

Jak still hadn't looked up from the morph gun, but Dax continued on anyway. As he fought down the heavy feeling in his chest he coxed himself into pressing on.

"And this second guessin' thing ya got goin' here buddy boy… It don't suit ya, so I suggest ya suck it up big time 'fore ya give what's left of these boys a real reason ta worry what'cha gonna do next."

The ottsel produced a lame chuckle, barely loud enough for even his self to hear over the roar of the transport's engine. Even though, he whipped his head around suddenly toward the troop to see if they'd caught it. But something in the last thing he said must have clicked in Jak's thick head and the older boy finally looked up at him. That confused and lost expression finally washed away from his soft features. The smallest twitch of Jak's lips sent an instant rush of relief to the younger boy.

Dax leaned into the tangled mess that was Jak's hair and ran his fingers through it absently. It was the first thing he remembered about the last time he and his friend had been in this situation.

The first time it had been Jak's crocadog. The stupid mutt had gotten himself lost in the Forbidden Jungle and swallowed by a jungle snake. Jak had blamed himself for that too. But that dog had been an idiot. Everyone had seen that except Jak. But nonetheless, the poor guy wasn't right after that for months.

Daxter had never liked that mutt but seeing his friend so distraught over the drool factory had sparked something akin to nurturing in the younger boy. Thus the petting thing that surfaced now and then. Though lately, it only happened when Jak's dreams took a turn for the unpleasant.

He wasn't even sure that Jak noticed him doing it most of the time. But the change in his friend was instantaneous.

"Yeah," A small smile, "Maybe you're right Dax. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much. I mean, I never did before and things usually turned out alright, right?"

"'Course they did. You kicked those metal head's asses and ya saved that kid too. Ya did good, buddy. That's all ya can do."

Jak didn't answer. Daxter hadn't expected him to. He just continued to run his tiny fingers through his friend's hair. Trying his best to ignore the other bitter thoughts that surfaced at the barest notion that it just sucked that this was all he'd ever be able to do to comfort his friend. But that didn't matter now, his friend needed him to be the strong one for once and he could do that even if it killed him.

**_oo0oo_**

It still amazed Davis how quickly everything had went so horribly wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen at all.

But…

Now that the adrenaline was gone he felt only the slightest bit better, but he still couldn't think straight. Everything was so loud. He just wished there was some way to make everything just stop. So he could at least think straight, if just for a minute.

The air conditioning of the transport made Davis' flesh tingle. He was cold, prickly, sticky and covered in drying sweat. His uniform stuck to him, squishing and pulling whenever he moved. He was miserable and he just wanted to go home.

He couldn't shake that annoying loose feeling… his limbs felt so numb. Just like last night. Last night when he'd been stupid and drunken and...

He just didn't feel like himself at all. Most of the time that was a good thing. But now… Now he thought that he should. He should be here. There was something to be learnt from this.

There had to be, right?

He ran trembling fingers through his hair, only to have the unruly strands stick to and become tangled around his filthy digits. He pulled his hand away from his head and stared at the blood and now hair covered appendages.

He had forgotten. How could he have forgotten that his hands were covered in another man's blood?

His stomach lurched at the thought. He'd believed he was ready for something like this. He thought that he would be fine. But when he was in there, in the thick of it all, running and shooting… and it all had seemed so… Unreal.

But it was real. All he had to do was ask Lee or Quin. If the boys ever regained consciousness he just might.

Although, when he really thought about it, he really didn't want to know.

Vergil nudged Davis suddenly and gave him that look the older boy always gave him when he was acting in a way he deemed unacceptable. The raven-haired boy just glared back nonplussed. With an exaggerated sigh the blond turned the other way. Cold gray eyes immediately locked on their apparent savior settled in on the far end of the transport.

"He saved our asses." Davis muttered quietly.

"Yeah, but we were supposed to be able to save our own asses, Davis." The other replied with a frown.

Davis just sighed miserably and continued to stare down at his hands.

**_oo0oo_**

Jak didn't quite remember getting off the transport. He didn't even recall going in his pack and finding the gate pass. But he did remember the first burst of that wonderful muggy yet ocean crisped air that rushed him as soon as the second set of doors slid open. Then the feeling of being nudged roughly to the side as Torn and what was left of his troop carried the injured past with the assistance of a few Wastelanders.

Jak found that he didn't have it in him to feel any of the anxiousness that surrounded him. He only felt the instant calm that he couldn't quite explain when he entered Spargus' walls.

There was a small flutter of emotion, something that nagged at him for not following Torn and the others and checking to see if they all were okay. But he just couldn't bring himself to act on it. The desire to be elsewhere was more persistent, so as usual he went with the latter.

He barely listened to the constant chatter of his companion as he made his was down the familiar roads, nodding mechanically in response to what ever greeting he got along the way. It didn't matter what Daxter was actually saying, just that he was with him while he was saying it.

And before he knew it, they were on the wooden lift and then he was standing in his father's oasis of a throne room.

"It's been a while, huh Buddy?" Daxter said.

For some reason this statement was clear in Jak's ears. There was a strange hesitation in the ottsel's voice. Jak smiled softly at the sound. He knew that his friend was worried about him. Afraid he'd say the wrong thing and dredge up a bad memory. But Jak's life was full of bad memories; they couldn't hurt him any more. Not with all the good ones there to stop them.

To be honest however, his overactive emotions were the last thing on Jak's mind. He was still worried about his friend. Neither of them had spoken a word about Dax's confession last night. The ottsel was seemingly acting like it had never happened. That was never a good thing with Daxter. The problem was, what else was there to say really? Jak didn't have a solution to the problem. He be damned if he ever stopped looking for one though. But in the meantime, he just wanted Daxter to be happy.

He watched his friend as he dove head first into one of the mini pools of fresh water. The ottsel came back up a minute latter, gurgling comically on a mouthful.

"Ah… I really missed this place." Dax said with a contented sigh.

Jak smiled at his friend antics before making his way up to his father's throne. He turned around and got a view of it all from where the Sand king used to sit. He couldn't however convince himself to take a seat on the stone chair.

It just didn't seem right.

The two of them hadn't been here much longer before they were confronted with Sig's frowning face. Just the man Jak had hoped to run into at some point during their visit. The newly crowed king of Spargus didn't look too happy to see them though. Jak hopped down to the floor fully preparing himself for a lecture.

"What the hell happened out there, Jak!"

"What no name calling? No Golden boy? We don't even get a Cherry? He must be really pissed." Daxter muttered as he rung out his tail.

Jak sighed and looked to Daxter out of the corner of his eyes. The ottsel immediately took the hint. He sprung up on his friend's shoulder and went straight into his rant.

"Look, big man, we weren't expecting no full on metal head invasion ourselves. Monk girl told us that there was a small herd of the buggers and we get there and the friggin' place is crawling with the creeps! We barely got out of there with our fur intact."

The ottsel tugged on a patch of damp, ruffled fur for affect.

"I can see that." Sig said, unamused expression on his face. "I don't know why I was expecting anything different from you two. But why the hell did you cherries have to bring the rookies with ya? Those runts coulda got you two in deep sh…"

"It was ol' Tattoo face's idea, not ours!" Dax countered before the man could finish. "Precursors know that we didn't need anyone taggin' along and crampin' our style but Dread head insisted! Said something 'bout tryin' ta teach those boys a thing or two 'bout dealing with metal heads or some crap excuse."

He leaned his elbow into Jak's head and crossed one leg in front of the other.

"Seems ta me they ain't gonna be any use stringing together coherent sentences, let alone taking on any more 'head's any time soon!" A smug expression flittered over is fur-covered features.

The new Sand King's only visible eyebrow lowered and he grumbled.

"Not my problem. If Haven's honorable governess wants to send its brave, young, dumb out to their deaths then it ain't no skin off my nose."

"That's not what I heard." Jak smirked.

Sig returned the look.

"Well, cherry, I don't think I know what you mean?"

"Oh, ya don't huh?" Daxter grinned. "Well, we've been hearin' some things."

"Do tell?" The dark skinned man deadpanned.

Jak looked to Daxter.

"Yeah," the blond added. "About you and Ashelin having some talks. Some top secret stuff about the future of Haven…"

"And this sand trap you like to call a city." Dax chimed in.

"Funny, I never took you two as the type to keep up with rumors, let alone politics."

The two friends just stared back at the man. Sig scratched his chin in thought and leaned on his ever presence peacemaker.

"Look you two, what I'm about to tell ya can't leave this room, got it?"

"We're wai—tin'…" the ottsel grinned.

"C'mon Sig, if you can't trust us then who can ya trust." Jak said interrupting his friend.

Though, the Wastelander was right. Jak was definitely not one for rumors or politics, but something about this just seemed too good to pass up. Especially if it had anything to do with something not even Ashelin thought he should know.

"Yeah, right." Sig tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well, Red's been tryin' her damnedest to make up for all the bullshit Praxis put in the works when he was in power."

Jak couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I told the woman," Dax said shaking his head. "She's gonna put herself in an early grave tryin' ta fix all the crap ol' tub of lard fudged up! That's generations worth of therapy bills she's gonna be racking up!"

The blond whose shoulder he was perched on growled softly in a fit of impatience.

"Yeah, well?" Jak sighed.

"The banishment proclamations seem to be next on her list of things to do." The taller man continued. "Only _we _ain't interested."

"What's so 'hush hush' 'bout this that we got to keep our mouths shut, huh?" the smallest member of the trio barked.

"I ain't finished, rat!" Being irritated by Daxter was the norm, but this political stuff was working on Sig's last nerve. "But of course Red didn't wanna take 'no' for an answer."

By now the Wastelander had worked his way around to the other side of the room over to the throne itself. He was about to sit down when he paused suddenly. Jak locked eyes with him, something passing between them too quickly for Sig to pick up on. The tension lifted instantly however and he sat down stiffly, his eyes staying on Jak's a moment longer before he continued.

All of it happened so quickly Daxter had barely noticed, but he had and he looked them both over before he pressed on. "And?"

"She's been talkin' about letting the people decide or something like that. We've already made our decision, but she keeps on insisting."

"Typical Ashelin." Jak groaned.

"It ain't sitting well with some of the folks over in Haven, that for sure. The holier-the-thous that think we ain't worthy of being let back in are kickin' up a fuss. Even some of the Baron's former supporters are pissed as hell." Sig shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "It would only be givin' us permission to enter the city again. We'd be fine with just that. Most all of the people here still got family there. It would be good for trade or whatever… I just don't know why'd she'd go through all the trouble though. A lot of folks are pissed enough at her as it is."

It was starting to make a bit more sense to Jak. Though he was still miffed that no one had told he and Dax what was going on. If Ashelin was really in some kind of danger he would have at least liked to know. Ashelin was prideful but she wasn't stupid. There had to be some reason why she hadn't told them what she was planning yet.

"This would be the first diplomatic anything in Haven… ever. Tricky stuff for a town that's only ever been ruled by a monarchy… or dictatorship." Sig added looking round suspiciously. "But it's already looking like a hell of a lot of trouble to me."

Jak and Daxter looked at each other, mischievous smiles creeping up their faces.

"Sig ol' buddy, y'should know by now that nothin's too tough for the Demolition duo." Dax said as he crossed his arms over his furry chest. "Ain't that right, Jak?"

The blond in question simply nodded in agreement.

"And you should know better by now that this ain't your regular brand of trouble." Sig said shaking his head. "Some of the worst shit in history's happened over mess like this. I'd be a little more careful before I stuck my nose in it if I were you. Believe me, if I had a choice I sure as hell would."

**_oo0oo_**

He was awed into complete silence. He was pretty sure he was gaping too. But they were just so beautiful and so very colorful too. He'd never seen anything like them in all his eighteen years.

But just as he was about to reach his hand out to touch the glass, someone cleared his or her throat not far behind him causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"How'd you get back here?"

A woman with long auburn hair was standing right in front of Knox when he turned around and she did not look at all pleased. Her clothing, partially covered by an apron of some sort, was in just as bad shape as his uniform. Though it looked like she had tried to clean up as well, she was still covered in smatterings of his comrades' blood.

She pushed an errant strand of her graying bangs out of her eyes. She looked to be quite tired as well as annoyed and that wasn't making him feel any better about being caught snooping.

"I'm sorry," the medic stuttered. "I think I got lost."

"Really." The older woman responded, a complete look of non-understanding plastered on her face.

"Umm yes, I was just looking for my friends," Knox continued. "To tell them the good news. Y- you did a wonderful job, Doctor Ness."

"It's just Ness… or Doc if you insist. Not Doctor though. My medical license was revoked along time ago." She said a strained look. "I'm sorry to hear about your partner though."

Knox dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, um… Cutter was a good guy. A bit of a coward, but a good guy." He said solemnly. "I only got partnered up with him about a month ago, though. After my last partner… uh…" He shuffled his feet nervously, "I guess he just wasn't cut out to be a Freedom Guard."

"Yes, well it happens. I supposed in some way or another you'll get used to it." Ness said with disgusted sigh. "You didn't do half bad yourself though, I hear…"

"Knox." The red head nodded rapidly. "Um… just Knox."

"Hmm… well Knox. It seems Haven's med program didn't completely go down the crapper once I left." She grinned at him.

He had to admit that he was vaguely creeped out, but he forced on a friendly smile anyway.

"Ah yeah, I guess. Uh…" He said turning to the colorful bins in front of him. "I was just admiring your…"

"It's eco." She finished his statement for him. "Haven't you ever seen it in this form before, kid?"

"Uh… no. I didn't know it still came this way." Knox said, staring wide eyed at the large containers of the vivid liquids. "Haven doesn't have many large supplies of eco anymore. Dark is the most plentiful, but that's all over, I guess." Turned to look at her as he went on. "And yellow. But only in gas form. That is by far the most valued anyway. Y'know with them using it in all types of explosives and artillery and stuff. They alter it with chemicals for the bullets though. But I'm sure you already knew that."

He blushed when he realized he was rambling. He tended to do that when given the chance.

"But I have never seen red eco like this before. You'd think with it being so hard to come by that they'd find a better use for it then scatter gun ammo." He smiled ruefully and adjusted his glasses. "It really is beautiful though… all of it."

"That it is, pup." She turned to the container of green eco in front of her, and checked the gages. Her head snapped up when she heard Knox squeak.

"Whoa, is that blue eco?" he gasped childishly and rushed to the far side of the room. "Blue eco, the purest form of kinetic energy, the core force of movement. It's been documented that it can increase the follow of information across synapses in the brain, causing one to have faster physical as well as mental reflexes. Thus, actually increasing one's physical velocity and cerebral as well."

He turned to her, a broad grin on his face and gleam in his brown eyes. "Wow… I never thought I'd actually see so much of it in one place. There were even studies that tried to prove the existence of further cognitive abilities in subjects saturated with it. Um… but you probably already know that too."

She chuckled at that.

"Yeah, kid but that's okay. It's good to know at least one other person does too though." She walked over to him and placed and hand on his shoulder. And this stuff's damned hard to come by, as you've probably already guessed. So, I'd appreciate it if you keep what you've seen down here to your self." She sighed and then added. "…One of the reasons I thought I kept it hidden well enough."

"Oh yeah," Knox's blush deepened. "Sure."

There was an awkward pause. Knox hated those. They usually led to him trying desperately to fill them. And that usually led to him rambling on even more then usual and embarrassing his self further.

"I had always hoped to study it one day. Y'know, eco in general." Knox said, scratching absent-mindedly at the back of his head. "Go off to university and get a PhD in Applied Eco Sciences and maybe even Anatomy and Physiology or something like that. I don't know… It doesn't look like that's gonna happen now. Not much use for that type of learning in Haven right now." He sighed, "Not that we had the money to pay for it and all. Uh… my pop thought I'd make a better soldier anyway."

He dropped his hand to his side and smiled weakly at the woman next to him.

"At least the Guard paid for me to learn at least some stuff, huh?"

Knox let a nervous laugh work its way out of his throat and immediately winced. He took one last look at he colorful tubes of energy and turned heading for the door.

"Well, thanks for not gutting me for snooping around." He said forcing a smile up on his face.

"You, come back here anytime ya like, okay, pup?" Ness called back to him.

His beaming grin turned thoughtful in an instant.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well, thanks a lot." He chuckled. "Maybe one day I will."

Ness shook her head after watching the youngster go. She was getting soft in her old age and she knew it. But she'd always been a sucker for a kid with an appetite for learning. It was a shame to let such potential go to waste. But she wasn't going to go chasing after some runt either. If this Knox kid was seriously interested, then he'd be back.

**_oo0oo_**

At around midnight they had made it back to Haven. At about 1:45 am they had finally drifted off to sleep. Then at what Daxter had so affectionately referred to as 'the ass crack of dawn', (though more accurately it was about 6:50) Ashelin called them and requested their presence at Freedom HQ. But it wasn't until 10:13 am exactly that they finally made it in front of the woman.

Said woman was not pleased about this, no, not at all. But she swallowed her anger despite all of this. Because of course she'd only called them here because she wanted something from them. Or wanted them to do something for her. And it wouldn't do with her biting their heads off before they could comply.

Or at least that had been Daxter's reasoning anyway.

"What do you mean Sig already told you!"

Jak smirked in response to the honorable governoress' outburst.

"Well, c'mon hot stuff, how long did you think it was gonna take for us ta find out." Daxter scoffed. "I mean, c'mon… we got friends in high places. Me and Jak are connected like that."

Ashelin rolled her eyes.

"Well then fine. I suppose you already know what I want with you then, but I'll let Torn fill you in on the details."

Off to the side of the war table, looking a bit more worn then usual, Torn looked up from a steaming mug of what one could only guess to be coffee. Daxter's nose perked up at the first whiff of it. His whiskers even twitched.

Jak unleashed an eye roll of his own. His friend was a sucker for coffee… anything with caffeine in it really. Not that he needed it. Precursors knew he didn't, but there was no reasoning with the guy once he got his mouth set on it.

"Ah… Torn my good man…" Another sniff, "That wouldn't happen ta be Wastelanders blend now would it?"

The Freedom League commander raised a hairless brow in suspicion.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Uh just wonderin'… Ah… where'd ya get it?" The ottsel twiddled his fingers anxiously.

"The Wasteland dumbass."

Jak snorted, biting back a bark of laughter.

"Why you… Y'know what… forget it! It's way too early in the mornin' for this… An' I ain't gonna be pulled inta no verbal sparrin' match wit ya when it's obvious ya don't know who yer messin' with!"

Jak figured that the real reason for him giving up so easily was just because Dax's brain still hadn't caught up with the rest of his body. Or maybe he just didn't want to get on Torn's bad side before he got a taste.

Ashelin rolled her eyes again. This tended to happen a lot when she was in Daxter's presence.

"Oh for Precursors sake! Over there!" the red headed woman said pointing at the high tech supposed coffee maker on table by the wall.

"Oh thank the Precursors! At least someone 'round here's got some manners! I thought I was actually gonna have ta resort ta beggin'!" The ottsel said before sprinted over to the maker.

After a brief fit of violence with the machine, he was soon petting his newly filled mug affectionately.

"And I'd do it for you, baby." Daxter added, his eyes only for the steaming cup. "But first let's get you all dolled up. Can't have you just any old way now can we, beautiful."

Jak pointedly ignored anything that came out of his friend's mouth next, or tried desperately to anyway. Even after all the strange things he'd seen, talking dirty to hot beverages had yet to make in it on Jak's list of normal activities. Torn seemed to share the sentiment, as he was looking a bit disturbed by now himself.

"Look Jak," The brunet finally said, shaking off the image of Daxter and his beloved coffee. "I need you to head up a team of guards with me. Ashelin's asked Sig to a meeting and things could get pretty ugly around here if a certain group gets wind of it."

"You're hot little something ain't cha… got m'mouth all waterin'"

Now that one was completely unexpected. Jak's eyes widened and his face went red.

"Cut it out, rat!" Torn growled.

"What!" the ottsel crowed in defense.

"We need you with us on this Jak." Ashelin said after she was sure she wouldn't be interrupted. "Besides Torn, you're the only other person I can trust with a job like this."

The green eyed woman pursed her red lips and gave him that look she always gave men when she wanted them to do something for her. Not that she had to give him those looks any more, but Jak appreciated the gesture all the same.

"Sure. Why not, me and Dax are always up for a little action." Jak agreed.

"If things turn out the way I hope there won't actually be any, but I'll be glad to have you there all the same." She said with a smirk.

"Sure thing Red, we wouldn't leave ya hanging." Daxter chimed in. "Hey!" He stopped mid sip. "Do we get one of those snazzy black suits? Y'know if we're gonna be bodyguards we should at least look the part, right?"

Torn sighed in annoyance but gulped down some coffee instead of making a comment.

"Oww… and a pair of sunglasses too!"

"Dax," Jak almost laughed. "I wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit like that."

"Hey, buddy," The ottsel said with a frown. "Have I ever failed you in the wardrobe department before? I swear the guy wouldn't know style if it crept up behind him and bit him on the rear."

Torn did laugh at that.

"It wouldn't be an bad idea to put you in a uniform though, Jak." The FG commander said, a hint of a grin forming on his face.

Jak snorted indignantly and scoffed, "You've got to be kiddin'?"

Unfortunately for the blond, he seemed to be the only one to have a problem with this idea.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** And now the individual thanks. I never usually do this but I took so long with this chapter that I thought it was only fair.

**_Goddess of the Cheeseburgers:_**_ I love that name you know. **(grins) **This chapter was a total pain but it was not until I got a belly full of Reese's pieces that I got things rolling. Sugar induced hyperactivity is indeed the key, just not in caffeine form. **(shrugs)**_

**_Apie: _**_I am. I am. I am. OMG! **(laughs) **Sorry for taking so long._

**_LoverOfSilverHairedBishies: _**_Thanks for the heads up on all my mishaps, Snare-chan, my dear. I need all the help I can get. You're not the first to compliment me on my Torn. I was surprised he went over so well. I love the guy, I really do. We have a lot of similar personality traits. And I really hoped that Davis and the boys grew on people as time went on. I just wanted to come up with some good Original Characters for once, to show that it's possible y'know. The Dark Jak descriptions are some of my favs too. _

**_Cskerries:_**_ I can't say how much those points you made helped. I'm glad the plot seems solid so far too. I hate plot holes. I got everything pretty much planned out as not to end up with any, so we'll see what happens. _

**_Demyrie:_**_ Once again you leave the best reviews. I am flattered that I could even be a tiny inspiration to you girly. I do so love "Just Another Mission". **(grins) **Y'know you did sort of inspire me to write this fic in the first place. The world can't get enough Jak/Dax loving. Maybe a little more Jinx/Jak but that's another story all together. **(laughs) **I love that my take on Torn is so popular. I swear Naughty Dog was stalking me when they came up with that guy. We are like the same friggin' person personality wise. Really! I'm glad my descriptions don't suck. I've been working a lot on those. Oh and I love Knox too. Maybe even more then Davis. **(gasps) **I was so debating the Knox/Davis thing too! You read mind's, girly? Oh well, I don't know yet. I guess you'll have to wait and see. **(winks)**_

_Ya see, that's why I never did the individual thanks thing. That's a lot of space. Oh well, next time I'll be faster so I won't have to. **(grins)** _


	6. Interlude: Bad Boys What'cha Gonna Do?

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Jak and Daxter. Naughty Dog does. Lucky Bastards. I do own Vergil, Davis and Knox. **/huggles her precious boys/**_

_**Work**_

_Bad Boys… What'cha Gonna Do? (Interlude #1)_

"Ma'am… Ma'am!"

"Just calm down and tell me what happened."

Davis snickered. Vergil cut his eyes at him and continued on. The woman, blonde haired and ragged, was sitting on the couch meticulously bouncing her foot up and down while smoking a cigarette.

"That bastard wrecked my fuckin' house!" She yelled. She was pointing at the man propped up against the wall. The one Knox was currently stitching up.

"That crazy bitch is lying!" The man muttered painfully. His eye was swelling up by the minute and his face was littered with bleeding cuts.

Vergil released a much put upon sigh.

"Look, would you two just shut the hell up! Geez!" Davis yelled. "We didn't come here for this. Now which one of ya started this so we can haul ya off and we can all get on with the rest of our lives!"

"It was him!"

"It was her!"

"Oh, for fucks sake." The dark haired FG growled and plopped down in an empty recliner. "Can't we just take 'em both in, Verg?"

"There's not enough room in the cruiser."

Knox snorted.

"Knox could hitch a ride. Right, buddy?"

The red head chose not to respond.

"Well how 'bout we just shoot both of them then." Davis said. "Precursors know these bastards shouldn't be left to reproduce."

"Hey…"

Davis jumped out of his seat and advanced on the bleeding man. "Hey, what!" he said reaching for his gun.

"Davis, sit down!" Vergil yelled.

Knox chuckled under his breath. "There, good as new." He said patting the man on the shoulder.

"Ma'am could you a least tell me how this whole thing started?" Vergil asked politely.

"Well, um…" The lady put out her cigarette and glared at the injured man. "I came home 'bout an hour an' a half ago from work. I work down at the Haven City Bakery… Well anyways, I come home and I find that fucker in bed with my best friend's sister's babysitter. The little bitch's name is Mary…"

"I wasn't in bed with no Mary! Ya lying whore!" The man said jumping to his feet.

"Ey, Sir!" Knox said, his eyes wide with shock. He tried his best to hold the man back without hurting him. "Calm down."

"Okay, Lady, can we get to the damned point." Davis growled. "Who threw the first punch?"

"She threw all the punches!" the guy yelled. "I didn't lay a hand on her!"

The lady didn't seem to disagree with this claim.

"Okay, fine then, you're going to jail then." Davis said calmly and stood up grabbing the woman by the wrist.

"Hey, wait a minute! I was just protecting my property! That bastard's tresspassin'!" She yelled trying to snatch her arm away.

"Ma'am, are you resisting arrest? Cause if ya are…" Davis stared the woman down and pulled out his pepper spray.

"Davis, calm down." Vergil growled. "Knox?"

He motioned to his new partner to check the woman's claim out with headquarters, the boy complied and immediately whipped out his communicator. In all honesty, this whole thing was ridiculous. But it was his job. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Vergil was trying his best to stay calm. It wasn't that he didn't deal with situations like these daily. He'd been trained to, but having Davis as a partner didn't make things any easier.

"Miss?" Knox tried. "What's your name?"

"Her name's Margaret Turner! And she's a lying bitch!" The man screamed.

"You sorry bastard!"

And with that Margaret Turner leapt out of Davis' grip, on to the man and then proceeded to beat the bloody hell out of him.

"Okay that's it!" Davis growled.

**_oo0oo_**

"I thought we talked about this, Davis?" Vergil said calmly. It was his annoyed voice but it was calm nonetheless.

The dark haired man just stared ahead, completely ignoring his partner.

"It's not good for you to act this way in front of him. He'll get the wrong idea." Vergil continued.

"You think they got out of there okay?" Knox asked worriedly, glancing back every now and then behind them.

"Yeah, sure buddy. I saw them running for the back door right before we got out of there." Davis said as he leaned back in his seat.

As the cruiser flew further and further away, the blaze off in the distance got smaller and smaller.

"You think we should call the fire department?" The red head asked.

"Naw… I'm sure they seen it already." Davis reassured him.

A sigh, "Davis you do realize you're going to hell?"

All Vergil got was a smirk in reply.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**/laughs/** Yeah, I know, but I promise to update with a real chapter soon. I just thought this moment needed to be spotlighted. Poor Knox, I guess he has a better idea of what he's gotten into now._


	7. Perfect Situation

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own Jak and Daxter. Naughty Dog does. Lucky Bastards. I do however own Vergil, Davis, and Knox. No touchie… unless you ask nicely. **/grins/**_

**_Author's Note: _**_Yes, I know. Took me long enough, huh? All I can say is that I tried to get this out as speedily as possible. The regular excuses apply. I had course work, blah, blah, blah… You guys don' t care. You just want to read the chapter, right? Well go ahead. But first, thanks go out to Cskerries and Babyblues15 for their super beta skills! _

_**Work **_

_Chapter Six: Perfect Situation_

That familiar tingle was at the back of his neck. The one that told him that Daxter was sitting there behind him with a huge grin on his face. Jak looked up into the mirror in front of him and confirmed this inkling. Sure enough he found that Dax was in fact grinning. It was one of those odd little ottsel grins. The type that you couldn't quite tell if it was teasing or appraising, Daxter often didn't seem to distinguish between the two anyway. But this didn't keep it from annoying the hell out of the blond.

Jak rolled his eyes.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Daxter started. "Someone's lookin' migh--tee spiffy!"

Jak groaned.

"Oh, Little Miss Governess is gonna cream her pants when she sees ya in this get up, Big Guy!"

Daxter was trying his best to hold back his laughter but it didn't seem to be panning out. Jak's tolerance meter upped a notch.

"Shut up, Dax."

There was a muffled snicker, "Oh cool it. I'm giving you a compliment. And what have we discussed about my giving you compliments, buddy?"

The blue eyes reflected back at him by the mirror narrowed, the owner's lips pressing into a thin line. Dax waited.

Jak sighed, "Fine Dax, thank you."

"That's better." The ottsel grinned in triumph. "Now… you got the sash all wrong!"

"It's not a sash!"

But it was a pointless remark; Jak already knew his friend would just ignore him. Besides the ottsel was too busy balancing on his shoulder and adjusting his so-called 'sash' to pay him any attention at the moment.

"There, all dolled up for the ladies." Dax laughed.

Jak chose not to comment as usual. But he did take time to scrutinize himself in the mirror. One thing he knew for sure was that he was glad he didn't have to wear that armored monstrosity that the Freedom Leaguers used to sport during the war. There was no way he was putting on that stuff. He wouldn't be able to move, let alone protect Ashelin.

It was more of the style that all the troops were wearing now. The thick leather armor padded material was a bit restricting but not more so than his precursor armor. He would make do. It was just for today anyway. And Daxter had already adjusted to the absence of his shoulder guard/perch.

Though the gloves were going to be a pain, he could already tell. He raised his hand up and stared at his dark gray clad palm and black covered fingers. Jak made a fist and then flexed his fingers, trying to loosen the material. He wasn't used to having his fingers covered. It might pose a problem with his morph gun.

"It's just a little leather. It won't stop you from getting to the trigger in time, pal." Daxter piped up. "Stop worryin' so much. This is gonna be a cakewalk. Ain't no disgruntled Havenites can hold a candle to the baddies we've faced, buddy boy."

"I guess." Jak groaned. "It's just…" he fidgeted a bit with the collar of the uniform, "…uncomfortable." He muttered.

He felt stupid complaining about clothing. He'd dealt with considerably worse discomfort. Try itchy, filth ridden prison clothes. Or sand filled boots and leather goggle straps super heated by the desert sun.

Speaking of goggles…

Jak reached for his beloved pair but was told off before even he got them from the bed.

"Nu-huh, buddy. Not part of the dress code." Daxter chuckled. "Besides, they seriously clash. You'll lose all that sexy 'Man in Uniform' appeal."

Jak rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "Fine."

"Good boy. Where would you be without me, huh?"

"Y'know," Jak grinned. "I don't think ottsels are a part of the uniform either."

And with that the older boy plucked his squirming friend off his sholder and tossed him onto the bed.

"Oh no way, pal!" The ottsel screeched. "_WE_… were assigned this job! I'm comin'. You'd be lost out there without me anyway."

Jak's grin grew wider.

"Fine but if we're gonna break dress codes we might as well go the whole nine yards." He said as he swiped his goggles off of the bed.

Jak's grin grew smug. He was damned smooth. And after sliding the goggles on in place, he admired the finished product in the mirror.

"I guess it's not too bad." He muttered.

Daxter sighed, "Bend, stretch… do something! It'll loosen the leather some."

Jak complied, wrenching his arm over the opposite shoulder and spreading out his legs.

"Touch your toes."

Once again, Jak complied.

"Lovely view."

"…"

Jak whipped his head around and glared at his friend, still bent over, but after seeing the look on the other's face he quickly stood upright.

"Dax…"

Before he could get another word out, the sound of an electronic beep filled the small room.

"Hold that thought buddy boy." Dax said with a wave of his finger and snicker.

The orange one scuttled off the side of the bed and began rooting through the pile of discarded clothes in the corner.

"Phew… make sure to wash these bad boys before you put them on again, huh, pal." Dax said with a grimace.

Jak just glared.

Small furry fingers flew over the keypad of the communicator with practiced ease, typing in the familiar passcode. The device left his hands and floated in front them both miraculously growing more then four times its normal size.

"What's taking you so long?" A gruff voice barked.

The static cleared a little more revealing the eternally annoyed face of Torn, who was abruptly shoved over to reveal a smirking Ashelin. There was a hoarse chuckle, Torn's, as the comm device floated around circling Jak.

"Not bad." Ashelin voice crackled over the unit.

"It'll pass. But those goggles…" Torn began.

"Can stay." The governess finished.

The brunet grunted and rolled his eyes. "Get a move on Jak, we don't have all day."

**_oo0oo_**

A sopping wet chunk of hair slid into his line of vision. Vergil sighed and pushed the strands of blond out of his way. He hated being wet just as much as he hated being cold. So as it was cold and raining out (well not exactly raining, more along the line of drizzling), one could imagine that he was not having the best of times.

Though, he might not have been as comfortable as he would have preferred, he was in a preferable position. Ever since that little excursion in the Wasteland he and his remaining teammates had been give a few C level assignments. It would seem that Commander Torn had been impressed that they had managed to live through it all and had decided that they deserved a bit more respect. Not much more respect, mind you, but it was nice that he and Davis weren't getting stuck with the Strip Mine detail anymore (a D level assignment). Especially since Davis seemed to have no respect for the laws of nature and eco potency when introduced to defrag grenades.

Vergil gripped his gun a little harder in remembrance. But he did immediately regain control of himself. It wouldn't do for him to fuck up the first semi decent assignment he'd been given in… Ever!

People always used to ask him why in the hell he'd asked to be paired up with Davis in the first place. Admittedly, at first it had been out of pity. The guy did happen to be one of the most loathed recruits in their whole squad. He had figured Davis just needed a partner that was willing to work with him and not yell at him every time he made a mistake.

If only Vergil had known what he was getting into ahead of time.

It had begun inconspicuously enough. There had been a hesitant knock on his dorm room door and he had opened it to find a shaggy haired, scrawny, excuse for a new recruit standing behind it.

Not that Vergil had been a veteran himself. He had only been in the Guard for about six months at the time. But Davis had just screamed green. He was pale and had a pair of sunken in emerald hued eyes that seemed too large for his face. Something about those damned raccoon's eyes just screamed, _"Take care of me!" _

And Vergil had fallen for it. It didn't help his resolve much either that the whole time the boy had been standing there, his ex-roommate/partner was pelting him with his own belongs and cursing his very existence.

He _really_ should have known better.

From that day forth, Vergil's career had continuously gone down hill. Being that he had quickly become Davis' 'longtime' partner, he became synonymous with the other boy. When Davis did something stupid, his name went right along with it.

_"Well, you should have stopped him, Vergil." _

_"Well, you are his partner, Vergil." _

_"You know better, Vergil, how could you let him do that?" _

But they just didn't understand. Davis was not one to listen to reason most of the time. Especially when he was worked up, which turned out to be most of the time. It was just his nature, Vergil learned soon enough.

Davis was just a bit… over zealous. That was all. He just was a bit too focused on proving himself. Unfortunately, so was Vergil. This, as to be expected, lead to some awesome clashes between the two.

They fought physically and quite a lot.

And though, Davis had never been able to win a match, Vergil was always the one that suffered the most because of them.

Vergil sighed, his head dropping down further, his long bangs sliding back over his face. There was a groan from the side of him and then a wet glove reached over to fumble with some at the back of his neck.

"These things come with those for a reason, Verg."

The blond smirked and let the other pull the hood of his raincoat over his head. He turned to his right and all he could see of the hooded figure next to him were those damned raccoon eyes, the green irises darker than usual in the low light.

"We should be inside the mansion," Davis grumbled. "That's where all the action's gonna be."

"What makes you think there's even going to be any action?"

Though, Vergil had to admit sitting on the roof of the government building, in the cold, across from the governess' (formerly Count Veger's downtown dwelling) was not his idea of being upgraded. There had not been anything to suggest that there was something brewing in the mix. Usually there were death threats before the governess had one of her big meetings. And there had sometimes been the occasional ill-fated assassination attempt. The last guy had been caught before he even left his house. But there hadn't been anything out of the ordinary to warrant the need of all the Guardsmen placed around the perimeter.

She was just talking with the Wastelanders. What was the big deal? It was just a trade meeting right?

"Don't be stupid, Verg. Something big is about to happen." Davis muttered, eye focused on the building in front of them. "And we're gonna miss all of it sitting up here in the rain like a bunch a' idiots."

Vergil sighed. If something big was about to happen it was probably best if Davis stayed right where he was.

**_oo0oo_**

Most of the time, it was just barely noticeable. He could clamp down on the odd twinge in his gut and push it aside. Stop his face from twitching that littlest bit before he or anyone else was the wiser. It was barely a thought anymore. Torn had become a master at this little game. But the longer he played it the more difficult it became to even care about his technique anymore.

Jak's addition to it had not helped matters much either.

With a quiet sigh, Torn leaned back against the wall behind him and growled on cue when the rat said something stupid in his general direction. Fortunately for him however, Daxter was also more interested in the exchange going on between the lovely red haired governess and Jak.

Not that Jak ever said much, but it was more about what was going unsaid, the little things that to Torn's complete frustration he could not help but notice.

Like her hand on his shoulder, the way she looked at him… that stupid blush of his.

_Stop. It._

And it was gone. Sighted. Targeted. Fired upon and destroyed.

So Torn just cut his eyes in their direction, forced his mouth into a smirk and said something condescending. Kept up the act seamlessly or so he had thought. That was until the rat turned to him with one of those irritating little rodent grins.

"What's with you, Tattooed Wonder? Nervous? A little bubble in yer guts?"

Torn clenched his teeth and turned his custom scowl on full force in the ottsel's direction. But Daxter's grin didn't waver. It never did.

"I don't have anything to be nervous about, rat. This place is as secure as it's gonna get," Torn sneered.

"Yeah, I saw your boys out there. Quite a few of 'em too." Dax said glancing over his shoulder. "As you well know there won't be no need for 'em, not with me and Jak here to save the day. Yep…" the ottsel went on as he smoothed down the fur on his arms.

"Am I right, buddy o' mine?" Daxter said nudging his bony elbow into the side of Jak's head before jumping onto the table in front of them. "We've taken on hordes of metal heads without the help of any Freedom Guard lackeys. Besides we dealt with crazy political types before. And y'saw what happened to the last guy."

Off to the side of Torn, Samos groaned in annoyance. As per the usual, Daxter had just said something he disagreed with.

"We don't expect Jak to do all the work, Daxter." The sage said stepping forward and taking a seat. "It is about time this city began to take matters into its own hands. But it doesn't hurt to have you here, my boy." He nodded in Jak's direction.

"Plus, the uniform suits you so well." Ashelin smirked as she turned back to Jak and ran her hands over the green haired boy's leather clad shoulder. "Maybe we can convince you to wear it more often."

Torn sighed and rolled his eyes. It fit him well he had to admit. But Jak could wear rags and still look good.

"Uh… I don't know." Jak muttered. "I kinda like my old clothes better."

Jak nonchalantly shifted his shoulder just enough to for Ashelin's hand to leave it. She didn't seem to notice.

But Torn had.

The tips of the tattooed man's ears twitched. He heard Daxter move on the table. Heard the sound of the rat's tail as it thumped once lightly against the metal. He saw the perking of the small ears.

The commander's eyes narrowed and that smirk of his turned smug when Daxter skittered across the table and hopped onto the very shoulder Ashelin had been fondling. The ottsel leaning into the green-blond spikes of hair and nonchalantly twined his fingers in it, he went on chatting like nothing odd had happened.

But Torn had seen it all.

He'd seen the way Jak had tensed when Ashelin had touched him. That little twinge in his face, just as Daxter had.

It made him feel better that he wasn't the only one that was a feeling a bit… overprotective.

Jak cleared his throat and pulled at the collar of his uniform for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "I just want to get this over with. When's Sig going to get here?"

**_oo0oo_**

The rain had stopped for the most part, but the sun still had not come out. It was still dark and gloomy out. The sparse grumbles of the other lower level soldiers were starting to grate on Davis' very fragile nerves. He sighed loudly and glanced over at his partner.

Vergil slowly turned in his direction, storm gray eyes looking just as bored as Davis felt.

"Fine," the older boy said flatly. "We'll go."

"Thank the fucking Precursors." Davis muttered.

Sadly, it wasn't difficult for the two of them to sneak away from their posts without their superior noticing. One of the main reasons for this was that they were new to this group and the commanding officer had not even bothered to learn their names let alone their faces. Also, most of all the others were too busy chatting quietly or dozing off to care what the two of them were doing anyway.

In silence they slipped over the side of building past a nodding guard and two others who sat and chatted of woman and booze. They walked past a few soldiers and barely tilted their heads in greeting and weaved between the traffic of the surprisingly many citizens that dared to venture out in such miserable weather.

"This is so fucking stupid!" Davis groaned. "Torn picked that group of rejects to watch the perimeter? They wouldn't have noticed if the fucking building caught fire!"

Vergil said nothing as usual. It was pointless to interject during one of the other boy's rants anyway.

"I told you all of the action was going to be inside. That's where the boss put all the top guys. He's expecting an inside job. I guarantee it!"

Vergil rolled his eyes but before he could open his mouth he found himself being pushed roughly to the side.

"What the hell?" The blond stumbled as he was shoved almost falling into a bunch of trashcans over by the alley.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!" Davis snarled, grabbing Vergil's arm before he went down. "Fucking loon!"

Truthfully, neither of them had any idea of who to direct their rude comments to. The figure that had just shot in between them had been but a blur of dark cloth and it was gone before they had the chance to turn around.

"Forget about it," Vergil said straightening up.

They both immediately turned to the building across the street from them.

"So what's your brilliant lie this time?" he continued.

Davis laughed. "Just play along, alright."

Once again Vergil rolled his eyes. With that they both made their way across the road and true to form the Elites were on them in minutes.

"What's your clearance?" The first one said gruffly.

Even though his visor and mask Vergil could see that the man was annoyed. Davis' reputation had once again preceded him. So the blond just waited to be found out. It was inevitable. There was no way they were going to get passed these guys. He cut his eyes in the direction of his partner, awaiting the expected wrong answer like the rest of the guards here.

"Um…" Davis started.

The Elite rolled his eyes.

"Well, lean in!" the dark haired boy said, his exasperation more than apparent. "You don't expect me to yell it, do you? It's top secret!"

"Fine!" he growled.

Davis leaned in close, "Alpha 157-92 Charlie Code 194. The ottsel sleeps at midnight but not unless he's had his whiskey."

"Entry granted." The Elite begrudgingly said and stepped to the side.

Vergil gaped but was grabbed and dragged inside before any of the Elite guards could notice.

The sound of the front door closing behind them was like a death sentence.

"You're going to get us killed." Vergil muttered numbly. "How the hell did you do that!"

"Shh! You're making us look like rookies!" Davis growled. "And I'll tell you later."

"We are rookies!" Vergil whispered harshly. "And you'll fucking tell me now! How the hell did you do that?"

"Knox."

"Knox?"

"Knox." Davis nodded.

"He…"

"Yes. Now shut up, I've already told you too much as it is."

**_oo0oo_**

Sig seriously was never going to get used to these sorts of things. When he'd taken the role of acting King of Spargus he had expected to have to deal with Haven on a political level. Since during Golden Boy's campaign to save the world ended up with the former big wig of Haven City getting himself killed, now he had to put up with the new governess' newfound interest in his city.

Though, obviously he would much rather deal with Ashelin than her deranged lunatic of a father. All these truths aside it still didn't mean that Sig had to like his current lot in life. It was just another case of if he didn't do it, then who else would?

And why did that sound so familiar?

Here he was on his way to some god forsaken trade talk. And what the hell were they even supposed to be trading? He hadn't even understood that stuffy long-winded paperwork Ashelin had sent him. The woman was a piece of work that was for sure but there was just no way she'd written that bullshit herself. Unless she'd taken a crash course in bureaucrat-ese or something, though it wasn't like this was anything new. Like most Wastelanders, he still found it hard to trust anyone from Haven, friends of Jak or not.

Sig didn't see how that boy could keep going back to those folks after all the crap they'd dragged him through. And if this little sit-down didn't pan out to have anything remotely benefiting his folks he was high tailing it out this smog pit as fast as that transport would take him.

The Wastelander sighed before stepping out of the carrier, right in front of the steps of Count Veger's old residence. He smirked at the irony of it all and glanced over his shoulder as his rotund companion stepped off behind him.

"Well, i'nt this nice?" Kleiver began with a mocking grin, prompting the dark furred ottsel perched on his massive shoulder to slouch dismally. "Home sweet home, ey, my little chum?"

Sig tried his best to keep a straight face in response to Kleiver's words to his ottsel 'friend'. Though to his credit, Veger did not take the bait. It would seem months of this had actually taught the man better after all.

They met in the quite spacious study. Sig couldn't help grinning, he already knew upon taking sight of the group that this was definitely going to be anything but boring. He'd never been so happy to lay eyes on Daxter since he'd met the ottsel. And what the hell did Jak have on?

Ashelin was the first to approach him along with Jak. They both looked happy to see him, maybe Jak more so than the governess but you never could really tell with her.

"King Sig." Ashelin said as she extended her hand to him.

"Governess." Sig said taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Jak smirked.

"And I see you brought some friends." Daxter started.

Sig didn't even have to turn his head to tell who the ottsel perched on Jak's shoulder was talking about. He just smirked and waited for the entertainment to begin.

"So Vegan, how's life treating ya? Ol' Kleiver there giving ya the sun parched life I'm sure." Daxter added with a mischievous grin.

Jak said nothing as usual, but the smirk on his face was comment enough.

"Your juvenile barbs will not provoke me, dear boy." Veger replied. "I am beyond such pettiness. I have accepted my current lot in life as retribution for past… transgressions."

Daxter crossed his arms over his scrawny chest and thumped his tail in annoyance. "Yeah whatever, Count whateveryournameis."

Well that hadn't been like Daxter at all. Jak looked over to his friend and gave him a weak smile.

"Well, I suppose we should get to the reason why we're here." The governess said as she made her way to the table.

"Ah yes," Samos said retaking his seat. "There is much to discuss."

"My dear governess might I say, before we begin, that you have been doing a wonderful job with this… grand city." Veger piped in.

This comment did not fail to get a bewildered look from the red head as well as the room's other occupants.

"Why is he even here!" Torn growled.

"He's my best chum, he is." Kleiver said with a snide grin, patting his furred pal on the very top of his head.

"Torn…" Ashelin started.

That was when the room shook violently, the lights flickering.

Torn's comm unit was out as soon as he could get steady enough to whip it out.

"What the hell is going on down there!"

"Sir! I'm not sure!" came the response from the other end of the communicator.

There was a brief pause from the other end and the sound of men yelling back and forth to one another.

"Sir. It was one of our Hellcat cruisers! It came out of nowhere. It barreled through the south wall. There must have been…" A hacking cough, "…some type of smoke bomb."

"The driver?"

"There doesn't seem to be any one on board, but…"

"Well who the hell was driving it then!" Ashelin said running to Torn's side and speaking into the comm. "Secure this house, soldier!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

There was another loud crash then as the building took another foundation-weakening shake. This time the lights did go out.

Samos was the first to comment. "By the Precursors! What in Mar's name is going on down there!"

"Col? Col!"

The generator kicked in causing the blue back up lights come on in finally.

"M-ma'am!"

"What was that?" Ashelin demanded.

"A… another cruiser… through the northern wall. There were causalities, ma'am… I… "

Col's report was interrupted by the sound of gunfire…

"Looks like we got company, cherries!" Sig said a huge grin crinkling his face.

Jak already had his morph gun in hand.

"Finally!" Kleiver grinned as well cocking his own weapon. "Ya've been hogging all the action for yerself I see, Govie?"

Ashelin's sneer was all he got in reply. He ignored it of course, only sparing Veger a glance.

"Oh bother." Veger groaned as he shifted to a more secure posture on the big man's shoulder. Kleiver pushed his way thorough the crowd of FGs huddled in front of the door.

"Outta tha way, rookies. Big Poppy's comin' through."

Sig was right behind them.

"I'm going out there." Torn said un-holstering his pistols and heading for the door.

Jak made his way after him.

"Hey. Hey! Big guy!" Daxter squeaked. "We're supposed to be Sweet Stripes' body guards right?"

Jak gave the ottsel a weary look.

"Well, don't we need to be as close to her body as possible to do a good job!"

The older boy growled in annoyance.

"Jak!" Torn said before heading out the door. "Stay here!"

"What!"

Obviously, Jak was not happy with the order but Torn and the others were already out the door.

"Jak, perhaps Torn is right, at least for now anyway. We don't know for sure what is going on down there. And until we do you must protect Ashelin." Samos said as he tried to get Jak to stay put.

Jak's ears twitched, which meant that he had heard the sage. Though by the way his fingers were restlessly gripping his gun it was clear that he didn't like what had been said. Ashelin was by his side not a moment later; her hand was on his unoccupied shoulder, her own pistol in the other.

"Just give them a few minutes, Jak." She said calmly. "I don't like being left out anymore than you do."

**_oo0oo_**

Sure enough the bottom floor of the building was full of smoke and the noxious cloud was quickly making its way upstairs. Torn had been forced to pull his scarf up over his nose and mouth to keep from suffocating from it. But he had nothing to shield his eyes, leaving them stinging and watering.

The bottom portion of the staircase had been taken out by the second Hellcat cruiser and forced him, Sig and Kleiver to hop over the railing to make it to the bottom floor. How Kleiver had managed was beyond him but Sig and the man had long since made their way down the path.

He was currently on his own, with a handful of FGs that had been standing in the hall outside the study door. Torn could barely see his hand in front of his face let alone where the elites were and who or what they were so insistently shooting at.

He spoke into his comm, "Has the enemy been sighted and confirmed?"

"Um…" It was Col on the other end once again, Torn's second in command for this mission. "Well sir, we're not sure on either count but I am sure that who… or whatever it is beating the living hell out of us!"

"Armed?"

"N…no sir… well…"

The connection fizzled loudly with static. That was when the blue lights pulsed harshly and an arc of electricity flared from the bulbs right in front of Torn's very eyes.

"I'm not sure, sir. It seems as if it's some kind of high powered electrical weapon… but we haven't gotten a visual on the suspect let alone gotten a glimpse of that they're packing."

"So that would mean you don't have a count either?"

"Sorry sir."

During this highly enlightening conversation, Torn and his troop had been clearing every room they could find and coming up with nothing more then the occasional grouping of confused and pummeled FGs.

"What's going on down there!" Ashelin's voice broke impatiently over his comm.

"We…"

But before he could get the words out there was a burst of blue in front of him and the air knocked out of his chest as he went careening back through a door.

Torn had ended up the floor; luckily for him his head had just missed the toilet as he'd apparently ended up in a bathroom. Unfortunately, however his head had not been lucky enough to miss the linoleum.

"What the fuck!" Torn growled as he leapt back to his feet, the room swayed.

By the time he'd made it back to the hall, the group of FGs that he'd kept with him had already fallen in the face of their seemingly invisible enemy.

"Torn!" Ashelin's voice once again crackled from over the comm.

Torn was too busy at the moment to say anything more than, "Tell Jak to stay put!"

Then there was a sparkle of electricity and the sound of cloth cutting through the air as what felt like a booted foot connected with the side of his head. This time the hard wood floor was his cushion. He'd amazingly been able to hold on to his gun, but this was beginning to be annoying. Though he was never one for making excuses this fucking smoke was becoming a pain to function in. He should have been able to dodge that kick however. He'd heard it a mile away.

And a booted foot landed on his left hand making the gun in it useless.

"Just stay down," a muffled voice said.

"Yeah, right," Torn growled, pulling up the other pistol and shooting blindly.

The foot was gone by then however along with sound of cloth on air.

"Torn!"

That voice he did recognize even beyond its muffled state.

"What the hell are you doing down here Jak!" Torn snarled, as he got to his feet. "We've got a situation here! You're supposed to be protecting Ashelin!"

"She's the one that sent us down here genius!" Dax was the one who answered. The bottom of his face covered with a piece of yellow cloth. This was also the first time Torn had ever seen the ottsel use his goggles.

"What! Where the hell is Sig?"

"I dunno." Jak said, looking around suspiciously. He was also donning his goggles and had a ripped piece of his uniform's sash over the bottom half of his face. "We haven't run into him yet."

"C'mon. We need to get back upstairs."

"What's going on?" Jak asked.

"There's some guy running around here kicking our asses, is what!"

"Just one guy?" But he and Dax took off down the hall before Torn got a chance to say anything else.

"Jak! Godammit!" Torn yelled.

He gave up with a snarl and bounded down the hall after them.

**_oo0oo_**

At this point only a handful of Freedom League guards stood between Ashelin and certain doom. She and Samos were currently using an over turned desk as cover.

"This is ridiculous!" The governess snarled, furious that something like this was happening.

She was also more then a little peeved that she had been forced to run and hide when all the fighting was going on outside that door. She had never been the type to let others do the fighting for her. But with her position as governess came responsibility. She could not be the reckless lieutenant commander she had once been.

She and Torn had taken every precaution to ensure that this meeting would be safe. Or so they'd thought. They had closed the hover zones for blocks around this building. Only FG vehicles were allowed through, though in the end it had not done much good. The enemy had just used their own vehicles against them.

The red head had gone over every possible mistake they could have made.

Maybe they should have closed off the streets completely. Kept the civilians off the streets altogether? But there had been something about that option that had not set well with her. It seemed too much like something that would have happened during her father's rule. She could not risk it.

Ashelin sighed in frustration. Even if that meant that she had to die then so it must be. But she was tired of waiting and not knowing what was going on. She activated her comm unit.

"Torn!"

The commander's voice crackled over the device. "Tell Jak to stay put!"

Well it was too late for that.

Jak had been harder to convince to stay out of this fight then she had. Besides, what use was it to keep him away from the fight? Jak was the best soldier they had.

The door was being covered by three FGs as well as herself. Behind her, a pair of FGs outside covered the only window in the room. She heard the shooting outside that door. She'd also noticed that it was now few and far between. Either they were winning or the battle would soon be over. Or they had lost. Either way she believed she would know soon enough.

"Who could be behind this?" Samos muttered absently.

"We had hoped that Sig had a clue, remember?" Ashelin replied, occasionally taking her eyes off the door and glancing at the window. From the sound of things we might find out soon enough."

The room shook with the force of what seemed like another explosion that not only took out the FGs stationed out in the hall but the door to the study and the FGs inside as well.

The FGs outside the window were inside in a second's notice but they were no match for the sudden blast of electricity that filled the room sending them right back out, leaving Ashelin and Samos to fend for themselves. Ashelin was up on her feet and searching for a clear shot the moment the electricity gave her the chance. But the smoke filling the room was making it difficult.

"Miss Praxis, I presume." As voice asked and Ashelin was on her back and unarmed before she could blink.

The desk they had been using for cover was ripped away suddenly smashed against the frame of the door, too wide to continue through it.

"Your Freedom Guards are quite well trained for lackeys." The owner of this voice laughed and it was quickly becoming evident that the voice was feminine.

Whoever she was, she had kicked her square in the chest and Ashelin had barely gotten a glimpse of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashelin said in between coughs. Samos was at her side helping her to sit up.

"Oh, I'm just a lonely little girl looking for some fun. A very nice man directed me here. He told me you'd give me a good time." This statement was followed by another overly amused chuckle.

The would-be-assassin in question was fairly tall; cloth and a pair of goggles covered her face. They only thing they could make out in the hazy room was her head full of short, prickly, blue hair.

"What d'ya say Ashey-baby?" A gloved hand fingered the hilt of what looked to be a pretty nasty looking blade sheathed at the mystery woman's side. "Ya gonna give me a show?"

And that was when Ashelin snapped. Being responsible was going to get her killed; she was not going out like some coward.

The blue haired woman blocked the first swing for her head. As well as the subsequent kicks and punches, in fact, she matched the governess move for move.

**_oo0oo_**

"Oww!" Davis sat up bolt straight. His hand instantly shot up to cradle his bruised and busted face.

Next to him Vergil grunted and rolled onto his back. "I blame you for this," the blonde groaned.

"Shut up and come on!" the younger said, hobbling to his feet and grabbing his gun. "He went this way!"

Davis was already half way down the hall.

"Oh, you've got to be kiddin' me!"

**_oo0oo_**

The issue of there no longer being any stairs to climb up to get the third floor was quickly put to rest by a little light eco and Jak's new found wings. Torn had not been pleased with the flight but it had gotten him where he needed to be. And the FG Commander was off and running seconds after his feet hit solid ground once again. As the two of them rounded the corner, the sounds of all hell breaking loose assaulted their ears.

Jak and Daxter were right behind him.

"Ashelin!" Torn called out.

"Sweet Stripes!" the ottsel yelled and then turned to his companion. "See! I told you we shouldn't have left her!"

Jak just grumbled something under his breath and continued headed for the door, which had been blocked during the apparent epic battle going on inside by a huge desk. The blonde took the route that Torn had taken before him and leapt over it landing in the heart of utter chaos. Inside Ashelin was on the floor being covered by Samos and a Freedom Guard. Torn and another guard were surrounding the person that Jak assumed was responsible for all of this.

"It was seriously just this guy!" Daxter screamed in disbelief.

Torn, Jak's and the FGs' guns were all trained on the intruder.

"Gal," was the assassin's only response to this. "It was seriously just this… gal."

"Well!" Daxter said standing up a little straighter and cocking a brow. "You new around these parts Toots cause ah…"

"Dax." Jak groaned.

"Who are you?" Torn asked his jaw set. The calm of his voice was almost convincing.

"Yeah, who sent you!" One of the FGs added.

"Yeah… who…" Torn started. "Davis!"

Davis saluted. "Hi, sir!"

Vergil groaned, "Oh for the love of… It was his idea, sir!"

Torn lost his last thread of patience, "Whatever!" He returned his attention to the intruder. "You! I asked you a question!"

The blue haired woman scoffed. "You're kiddin' me right. I've kicked your entire squadron's ass and you think you four and your little pea shooters are scaring me?"

"Five." Ashelin said standing up and aiming her gun. The governess was a bit worse for wear but she was functioning.

"Don't move." Jak said.

At that moment his eyes locking with the woman's, there was a brief flash of recognition between them.

"I'm not giving up. And I advise you not to shoot." She finally said with a smug grin.

Jak lowered his gun.

"What are you doing!" Torn growled.

Daxter was even puzzled. "W…what are ya doin' big guy? I don't think this girl's the type you let yer guard down on."

"Don't shoot." Jak said finally. "She's channeling blue eco. She's been using it somehow to create a shield."

"Yes," Samos said from his placed behind the overturned sofa. "Jak is right. I can feel the energy around her." Samos added a hint of astonishment in his voice.

"What!" This was the chorus from the rest of the room's occupants.

"That's why we haven't been able to so much as touch you!" Davis alleged angrily.

"Damn." The eco channeler chuckled. "You guys are good. Ah well, I guess that means fun time is over."

"Everybody get back!"

Just as the words left Ashelin's mouth, another flare of blue eco filled the room pushing everyone back crashing violently the surrounding walls. Unfortunately, Jak, who was the closest at the time, took the brunt of the attack, and was sent back through the desk in front of the door. Splitting it in half, he and Daxter created quite an indention in the wall out there.

Torn was the first to sit up afterwards watching as the assassin made her way toward Ashelin and Samos.

"You crazy bitch!" Davis screamed as he tried in vain to stand up, only to fall back on his ass in his rush.

Suddenly there was another charge in the air, one much darker than the one before it. The blue haired woman's head snapped up, her eyes going wide in surprise. At the moment the enraged snarled was the only warning she got before Dark Jak tore into the room.

The swathed warrior had only missed being ripped to shreds by Dark Jak's first attack by but a hair. From that point on it was an all out free for all. It was taking massive amounts of both of the fighter's eco reserves to keep up the mind-boggling match, neither of them remaining unscathed.

The bystanders had to scramble to just to stay out of their way.

In a final move of desperation as well as opportunity, the blue eco assassin unsheathed the blade from her side.

"Hey, Darky! Watch out fer that…" But Daxter didn't even get a chance to finish the warning before Dark Jak was forced to dodge the first swing.

The girl growled in growing frustration, getting off a kick but Dark's claws made her pay for it.

Her scream of pain was all the distraction that was need however because someone took the initiative, unleashing a well aimed flash grenade. The light temporally blinding the woman long enough for Davis to land a particularly vicious blow with a chair. The girl never knew what hit her flailing back through the already shattered study window. Davis and Torn ran for the window in attempt to go after her but cleared out just before being mauled by Dark Jak.

"Jak!" Samos yelled after him, but the boy was already through the window.

And in the midst of all that chaos, Daxter had amazingly lost his grip on his friend's shoulder. Collecting himself from a heap on the floor, the ottsel was the first to make it to the shattered window. Dax struggled to make sense of the crowd of panicking civilian below and scrambling FGs, but neither of the eco combatants were anywhere to be found.

Torn was on his communicator as soon as he got the chance. "I need medical assistance! And be out on the look out for Jak! He's gone Dark! He's in pursuit of the bitch who caused all this…" Most of his attention was now focused on an unconscious Ashelin. "Fuck! Just find both of them!"


End file.
